The Animatronic Demon King
by YaoiBunny8702
Summary: Yuuri needed a job, and unfortunately, the only job he could get was at a local restaurant called "Freddy Fazbears's Pizzeria". All he needs to do is watch the cameras, check the doors, conserve his power, and stay alive. This seems like a rather difficult job for a measly pay of 120 dollars per week...
1. Chapter 1: Shift 1

**Author's Note** : **This is the first Fanfiction story that I've ever written. I have written other stories before, but not any that have made to this website. Please note that this is an AU story. In this story, Yuuri is about 19 years old, has already graduated from high school, but has not yet become the Maoh. Don't worry, though, he will eventually. Also note that dialogue that is quoted and in all italics is Phone Guy's dialogue. I just thought I'd put it out there, so nobody gets confused. But don't worry, you'll do fine (oh, the references). I'll see all of you lovely readers at the end.**

Summary: Yuuri needed a job, and unfortunately, the only job he could get was at a local restaurant called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". All he needs to do is watch the cameras, check his doors, conserve his power, and stay alive. This seems like a rather _difficult_ job for a measly pay of $120 per week…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or Five Nights at Freddy's. If I did, I'd be rich. But we all know that _that_ dream is a little too unrealistic, right? All rights belong to their respective owners (Scott Cawthon and Tomo Takabayashi).

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence, Japan - Yuuri's POV**_

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. Why do I have to do _this_ job? I would've preferred being the guard for the day shift, at the very least." I complained as I tried to tighten the tie that hung limply around my neck, but all I did was make it even more loose. "Argh, stupid tie!" Once I finally got my uniform in order, I quietly slipped out of the house, got into my car, and drove down to the restaurant. Pulling up into the driveway, I sighed as I parked into the empty spot closest to the front entrance. Stepping out, I peered up at the restaurant's logo: 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. I remembered when I first got accepted for the position, the guy who worked the day shift gave me a tour of the restaurant. The place was actually quite small, although I remembered it being much bigger when I went there as a child…

* * *

 _ **One week earlier - Yuuri's POV**_

My mom told me a few weeks ago that I needed to get a job to earn some money of my own. Unfortunately, there weren't very many job offerings that didn't require some sort of prior experience. Just when I thought that I was never going to get a job, my mom came running up to me one day, frantically waving around a newspaper. She said that she found a job for me that didn't have any specific requirements, and seemed fairly easy enough. She shoved the ad for the job in my face. It read, " _Help Wanted. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12am to 6am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters-._ " Before I could finish reading the last part, she pulled the newspaper away and started rambling. "Yuu-chan, doesn't this sound cool? You get to work in that restaurant. Don't you remember when you had your seventh birthday party there? Now it'll be even cooler, because you'll be able to work there, and you'll get to see how everything works!" Actually, now that I think about, I _do_ remember having gone there a few times. That was so long ago, though. The only thing I remember was that there were three animatronics that sang and danced on a large stage. I believe there was supposed to have been a fourth animatronic, but it was inactive, or something. Maybe that's what was always behind those curtains at the far end of the room. Every time a kid would get curious and try to get close, and peek through the curtains, one of the staff would catch them and make them go back to their seat, telling them that it was too dangerous, and not to get too close. Nobody ever really seemed to know what was back there, and nobody really talked about it either. I wonder why?

* * *

 _ **Security Office, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 12:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I settled into the chair, stretching my arms above my head. The office was really small; just a desk, a fan, and some empty paper cups. On either side of the room was a large metal door, both equipped with a door light and a button to shut the door. I'm not really sure why they were so important, or to what use they'd be to me, unless a dangerous criminal or a robber broke in, and then I could shut myself up in here. ' _Well, this doesn't seem like it'll be too hard. I'll just watch the cameras and make sure nobody breaks in. Piece of cake!_ ' My train of thought was momentarily cut off as the sound of a ringing phone filled the room, although I didn't see any phone. After the third ring, it picked up on it's own. " _Hello, hello? I just wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night_." ' _Oh, so this is just a pre-recorded message? How helpful._ ' I silently mused. " _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay_?"

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kind of a legal thing, you know? Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._ " I stared incredulously at the answering machine, not fully believing the words that I _clearly_ just heard. I was speechless. " _Uh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd be a bit irritable at night, too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. They're left in some kind of 'free-roaming' mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long._ " Well, I suppose it's a good thing he's mentioning this now. I would imagine it would be kinda disturbing to see those things just get up and start walking around, almost as if they have a life of their own. " _Uh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too...but then there was 'The Bite of '87'. Yeah. I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ " What? Did he just say 'bite'? Why would the human body _need_ to be able to live without the frontal lobe? I don't get any of this!

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._ " Okay, so they'd try and turn me into a walking teddy bear? What's so bad about that? It's not like it would hurt me or anything, right? " _Um, now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you can imagine why having your head forcefully shoved inside on of those would cause a bit of discomfort...and death._ " ' _Oh…_ ' " _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ " Yeah, dude, I get it. Just _please_ , STOP talking. " _Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up… But, hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight._ " "Don't tell you… OBVIOUSLY! I _never_ would have taken this crap job if I knew I was going to be working under _these_ conditions!" I finally burst when the message ended, not being able to hold back the sudden outburst any longer. I checked the time on the clock on the desk. 2:00 AM. I flipped up the security tablet that was, as I was told, used to monitor the camera feed. I checked each of them twice, looking especially closely at the Show Stage. I sighed a breath of relief and sunk down into my seat, having found nothing out of place. "I think I know what's going on here. Since it's my first shift, the staff are pulling a prank on me! I bet they do this to all the security guards. I'm sure that I'll have nothing to worry about. Besides, that guy on the phone could've done a little better job sounding concerned; he was so obvious!" After working out the details in my mind, I sat back and relaxed, feeling satisfied and contented with my little 'theory'.

* * *

 _ **Security Office, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 3:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I spent the first few hours doing basically nothing; I just checked the cameras every ten minutes. This routine worked out fine at first, at least, until about 3:00. I was just sitting back, counting the cracks in the ceiling for the umpteenth time that night. That was when I heard it; a distant clunk. It sounded like something fell over from a shelf in the dining area. Except that would have been impossible, because there are no shelves in the dining area. The only thing that could have fallen is… _no_. I quickly flipped the tablet back up and switched to the Show Stage camera. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw that one of the animatronics, the giant purple rabbit that sat on the far left, was missing. I switched to the Dining Area camera and saw the large metal contraption standing _deadly_ still, staring at something just beyond the camera's field of view; the hallway. I dropped the tablet onto the floor, my heart beating so loudly, I was sure that even the creature standing just a hundred feet down the hallway could hear it. I placed a hand over my heart, willing it to slow its frantic rhythm. I carefully bent down and picked up the small tablet, thanking every god that it didn't break. I switched back to the Dining Area camera, only to find that it had once again moved. I quickly flipped through each camera, only to find the rabbit standing in the Backstage Area staring almost menacingly into the camera, sending a shiver down my spine. The creepiest part of it all was that the thing _never moved_ while I was looking at it. That was what I thought, until all of the cameras suddenly broke into static, blinding my view of the camera feed. I closed and then immediately re-opened the tablet, relieved that when I did so, the cameras were back to normal. I cursed my early relief when I found that the rabbit had once again moved. Before I checked the cameras, I glanced at the clock in front of me; 4:00.

I flipped through each of the cameras again, and was horrified to discover that another one of the animatronics had begun to move. This time, it was the one that stood in the middle of the Show Stage, the creepy duck-like thing. As I continued to check the cameras, I gasped in terror when I caught a glimpse of the West Hall; the rabbit stood at the very far end of the hallway, staring straight ahead, and I had almost missed it. I was so terrified, I was beginning to lose my mind, and I turned and closed the door to my left. What had terrified me even more than the fact that I almost didn't see it, the thing having blended into the background, was the fact that I never heard it approaching. If that thing had crept to the office's door, and I never knew it was there, how long would I have until it did something. If it _did_ get in, what exactly _would_ it do to me? Kill me? After that, the rabbit moved back to the Backstage Area, and the duck moved to the Restrooms and began staring into the cameras, which I found even more disturbing than when the rabbit had done it. I checked the clock once more and almost cried with joy; it was 5:00. That meant that I only had to sit here for one more hour. Just one more hour of fear, and I could leave this awful place. Then, something came to mind, something that I had completely forgotten about until this very moment; the power meter. I flipped open the tablet and my heart nearly dropped when I saw what the percentage read; 4%. I almost cried, only this time, it wasn't out of happiness. It was only a mere moment later when the power went out, the door that I had closed suddenly whooshed open, and all the lights went out. I could faintly hear the sound of the back-up generator dying in the distance. ' _Crap, now what do I do? If I can't check the cameras, and my doors are open, will they be able to get me?_ ' That thought flitted through my mind, but it only lasted a moment. Just then, I heard loud footsteps approaching the doorway, and I sat completely still in my seat. I was sitting in absolute silence only for a few seconds, when suddenly, music began to play from my immediate left, nearly making me jump. I froze in my seat, paralyzed, as my eyes caught the silhouette of a tall brown bear-like animatronic, its eyes and teeth being illuminated with the beat of the song. Then, just like that, the music stopped almost as quickly as it had begun. The loss of the light from within the robot's face left the whole room in complete darkness. As footsteps could be heard slowly making their way in front of me, I squeezed my eyes shut, willing for everything to just end, for me to be able to just open my eyes and find that all of this had been a horrible dream. Almost as if God himself had answered my prayer, a loud chime rang out through the entire building. I've heard that chime before; it plays at the end of the night shift, signaling 6:00. After what felt like an eternity, I forced one eye open, and gasped. The lights were on, and there was nothing and nobody else in the room besides myself. I let out a well-deserved sigh of relief and stood from the small office chair, noting how the sweat had made me cling to it during the last few hours of my shift. As I left the restaurant, one thought sprang into my mind like an uninvited guest: ' _Why would the end of my shift be signaled by a grandfather clock's chime?_ '

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, there you have it, chapter one of '** _ **The Animatronic Demon King**_ ' **. Now, please keep in mind that I am usually really busy, not only with work, but also with school. Not to mention the fact that my immune system is crap, so I get sick really easily, and my other various physical conditions. So that means that I don't really have a whole lot of time to do things like this. However, if you guys really like this concept, and want this to be a full story, then please let me know, and I'll try my hardest to finish this project.**

 **Also, I was inspired to write this kind of story through one of my daydreams. Just so you know, I have a condition called "Maladaptive Daydreaming Disorder", and just as it sounds, I can't help but to always be daydreaming. It's a little hard to explain, so if there's anything you want to know about it, there are plenty of websites that will explain it, or you can feel free to message me any questions you have. Anyways, have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 2

**Author's Note: I would have much preferred that this chapter come out about a week ago, but I've been having some health problems, so things didn't go exactly the way I had planned them to. Also, before I get on with the story, I'd like to mention that if it weren't for a certain person, this chapter probably wouldn't be here right now. If you're enjoying this story so far, then give a big thanks to** _ **BlackNoblesse**_ **for encouraging me to keep updating!**

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing...sadly…

 _ **Security Office - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 12:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

"Well, looks like I'm back _here_ again. Such a hideous place…" I shook my head in disdain, staring up at the poster of the three animatronics that hung on the wall. "Party? No thanks, I think I'd rather take my chances with a horde of insane clowns." I sat down into the small office chair and waited for the familiar ring of the answering machine; the guy from last time said that he'd tell me more, hopefully about how to handle those...things. I had been really dreading coming back here, I don't really think I'm all that cut out for the job, anyways. I had wanted so badly to go straight to the police and get this place shut down, but in the end, I just couldn't do it. The very thought of some poor innocent child being hurt, or even killed, made me want to puke, but I knew that no matter how many times I would try to tell them, they wouldn't believe me. They'd probably just think that I'm crazy. It was then that the answering machine began to ring. I sat there listening as it rung, trying to collect my bearings. I wasn't exactly _ready_ for my second shift, especially after yesterday's little performance. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at pizza the same anymore.

 _ **Main Hall - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - 6:15 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

' _Out. I need to get out of here. This place is just absolutely crazy, and I have a feeling that those...THINGS...wanted to do more than just scare me. It's like they want to_ _ **kill**_ _me…_ ' I ran as fast as I could through the Dining Area, not looking back even once. As I attempted to bolt through the restaurant's main entrance, my body slammed hard against something tall and solid. Sitting on my now very sore backside, I slowly peered up at what I presumed to be my demise, and caught sight of a _person_. An actual human being. As in, _not_ a bloodthirsty kids' themed robot. Said stranger, upon impact, had doubled forward in pain, clutching at his stomach and clenching his eyes shut. After a moment, I was on my feet, bowing repeatedly in an attempt to apologize for my clumsiness. The man reopened his eyes, and I was finally able to get a good look at him. He had thin, shoulder-length lavender hair tied into a small ponytail resting against the back of his neck. His eyes were a deep shade of magenta, contrasting nicely with his hair. The man was at least seven or eight feet tall, and wore a brown uniform, with a golden badge pinned against his chest that read, ' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ~ Security_ '.

 _ **Random Nearby Coffee Shop - 6:30 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

"I'm really sorry for running into you like that, earlier. I guess I was in such a hurry that I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going." I bowed my head once more in respect. The man shook his head. "No, don't apologize. It's partially my fault as well. I should have been more careful. Besides, I did show up about an hour early." I sighed in relief; at least this man was kind. Had he been anybody else, I would have probably had at least a few curses thrown at me. Currently, I sat in a booth across from the man in a coffee shop a few miles away from the pizzeria. After I apologized, he explained that he was also an employee at the restaurant, and offered to buy me a cup of coffee so that we could get to know each other. The man pointed to his badge and said, "My name is [1]Vincent Afton. I work the day shift for the security position. I believe you're Yuuri Shibuya, correct?" I nodded my head in confirmation as he continued. "I thought so. I was the one who gave you a tour of the restaurant just before your first shift." He explained. ' _Oh. Now it makes sense. I thought he seemed a bit familiar…_ ' I shook my head of my thoughts as a new question burned the back of my mind. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you show up an hour early?" Vincent looked up from his coffee back up at me, a sort of _strange_ look molding his features at my almost skeptical tone. I began frantically waving my hands back and forth, realizing how rude my previous question had been. "Ah, not that I mind or anything! I was just curious". Vincent's face relaxed slightly. "Oh, I normally open up a bit early to make sure that everything is where it should be, and that everything is working properly. I guess you could say I'm a bit of an early riser".

Vincent spent the majority of our time just talking about ourselves and our work. Just before we went our separate ways, Vincent brought up the topic of the animatronics. Apparently, the rabbit's name was Bonnie, the chicken's name was Chica, the bear's name was Freddy, and the mysterious 'out-of-order' animatronic was named Foxy. Somewhere through the conversation, I had asked him about why Foxy was out of order. A look of bitter reflection clouded his eyes. "That was a very unfortunate incident. It happened back in 1987, and I still remember it like it was yesterday. Something was wrong with Foxy that day; I think his servos had locked up during one of the afternoon shows. His dialogue started glitching and repeating itself, and his whole jaw hung open limply. One kid, a little boy, climbed up onto the stage and got too close to him. He had his whole head inside his mouth. Just when he tried to pull back, Foxy malfunctioned, and his jaw snapped up and his teeth clipped the boy on the head and bit off his frontal lobe. After he was rushed to the hospital, they put him on life support. Unfortunately, the poor kid didn't make it. It turned out, there were other parts of his brain that were damaged, and he ended up bleeding to death from inside." As Vincent retold the whole tragic incident, I couldn't help but gape in wide-eyed horror. ' _That robot...killed a child...and Management didn't do anything about it? What the hell? Why would any respectable family establishment keep something that can cause fatal damage to their customers WHERE THE CUSTOMERS EAT?!_ ' I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. "- and that's why they called it, ' _The Bite of '87'_." I snapped out of my inner-rage, realizing that I hadn't even heard half of what he had said, but I didn't mention it. Vincent suddenly looked at his wristwatch and stood up, an alarmed expression marring his face. "Damn, I've got to go, or I'll be late. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Shibuya." Vincent turned on his heels and rushed out, leaving me with my dark thoughts.

 _ **Unknown Location - 6:45 AM - ?'s POV**_

Damnit! That little piece of ****. I sent Vincent in there an hour and a half before the place even _opened_ , and made sure he had his old security uniform. He told me that Management hadn't found a replacement night guard yet, but it looks as if he was wrong - _again_. All he had to do was raise the AI level on at least one of the animatronics, and it would be fine, but he wasn't even able to do _that_. Whatever, he was useless to me from the beginning, anyways. Just a pathetic excuse of a human, who can't even carry out _one_ simple task. He'll soon see just how well I keep my word, and I _will_ see to it that he is punished for this failure. It was always his fault... _he's_ the failure. It doesn't matter anymore - now I have a new plan; to _eliminate_ _ **him**_.

I

 **Author's Note: I finally finished the second chapter. Yes, I know. This seems a bit rushed. I entirely skipped Night Two, because there was nothing of importance that would have happened. Besides, you can sort of imagine what would have happened, anyways. Also, If you actually read the chapter, and you didn't just scroll down here, then you'd know that I just introduced a new mystery character. They will play a huge role in this story, and I have some big plans for them. They will be an OC, so they aren't an actual character in either series; however, I'd like to see who you guys think this person is. If anyone actually guesses correctly, then I'll give you a golden cookie. *holds up cookie jar***

References:

[1] - Vincent, for any of you who are less familiar with the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ series, is one of the antagonists noted in the games. He is represented as a purple shadowy silhouette carrying something looking familiar to a phone or a knife in his hand, and a yellow badge on his chest. He is a very mysterious character, and his backstory and true motives still remain a mystery.

Vincent is a name given to him by the fandom. He is also more commonly known as 'The Purple Guy', or 'William Afton' (as mentioned in the book, _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes_ ).


	3. Chapter 3: Night 3

**Author's Note: This chapter will be a bit smaller than the last two. That's because this is more of a 'filler' chapter. Luckily, since Chapter Two was just published, like, a few minutes ago, you can't say this one is late! Hey, I just keep on rolling out these ideas. I've had this chapter in my mind for a while now, and I wanted to get it typed down before I forgot. So, I present to you, an early Chapter Three.**

Me: "Do I really need to say this every time?"

Yuuri: "Yes, you do!"

Wolfram: "Just get it over with, you wimp!" *summons fire ball*

Me: "Eep!" *hides behind a conveniently-shaped lamp (references)*.

"Okay, fine! I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or Five Nights at Freddy's".

 **Now that that's out of the way, ONTO ZEE STORY!**

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - Japan - 1:00 PM - Yuuri's POV**_

After having lunch at the Burger Queen, I headed back home, and was relieved to finally be able to lay down on my own bed again. My back and legs ached, I had a terrible migraine, and I felt like I hadn't seen a mattress in weeks, so it came as no surprise that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep. It was a mostly dreamless sleep, if you exclude the strange distant voice that kept whispering to me. I couldn't make out much of what was said, except at random intervals, I could have sworn that I heard the number '87' being repeatedly whispered, just barely audible in the back of my mind. By the time I woke up again, all memories of the weird chant were forgotten.

I woke up again at about 3:48 PM. My mind was hazy with sleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, nearly falling backwards on several occasions, as I was extremely disoriented from having gotten up too quickly. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began filling it up with cold water from the kitchen sink's faucet. I spent a few moments taking small sips of the water in an attempt to clear the fog out of my mind. Suddenly, my eyes caught the sight of something standing in the backyard from through the kitchen window. I only saw it for a moment before it simply vanished. All I saw was that it was tall, had a black body, and had long claw-like fingers. Its eyes and mouth were nothing more than black abysses. Although it technically had no eyes, I was so tired that it felt as though it was staring straight into me - into my soul. 'I...need some more sleep.' I thought to myself as I turned to go back to my bedroom.

* * *

 _ **? - Yuuri's POV**_

" _Where am I_?" I thought out loud. One moment, I was staring up at my bedroom ceiling, and the next, I find myself in some bizarre room. It was dark and damp, and the whole room stunk of something indescribable. "Am I dreaming?" I asked to the quiet empty space. After a few moments, I grew tired of the one-way conversation and decided to turn on the lights. I stepped forward, my arms out in front of me to locate the wall. Eventually, I walked right into it, and started feeling around for the light switch. At one point, I remember having run my hands against something warm and wet, and I yanked my arm back, as if burned. Whatever it was, it was really sticky. After what felt like forever, I finally found the switch, and immediately flipped it on. I revolted in disgust at the condition of the room. The walls were moldy and the wallpaper was peeling away, and the floors looked about ready to cave in at any moment. In the corner were four empty arcade game cabinets, and there was water leaking through the ceiling, forming a puddle on the floor. I held up my hand into the dim light and was shocked at the sight of the crimson-colored liquid that stained my skin. "Please tell me that that's not what I think it is."

Just as I was complaining about the lack of a sink, a bloodcurdling scream tore through the building, freezing me in place. It was coming from somewhere nearby, I could just tell. I turned and quietly snuck through the door, not wanting to be heard. Once in the hallway outside the room that I was previously in, I finally got a good look at where I was; inside the pizzeria. 'This is strange. I don't remember this hallway being a part of the restaurant's layout.' Just then, a second scream echoed out, reminding me of what I had just set out to do only a mere moment ago. At the end of the hall, a single ceiling light flickered ominously above a boarded-over room. The sight reminded me of a cliche horror movie. I began my slow trek down the hallway, feeling as though I were merely floating, as I couldn't even feel the floor beneath my feet at all. It felt like years until I had finally reached the door, and the sounds of crying and whimpering could clearly be heard from inside. I reached out and tentatively placed my hand on the door, feeling my own breath slow down. 'The boards are blocking the door. How am I going to get inside?' I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I reopened them, I found myself inside the room, staring back at... _myself_.

On the floor in front of me, covered in stab wounds and blood, was what looked like my imaginary identical twin. I was utterly confounded, to say the least. Then, from the shadows in the corner of the room, a figure appeared. Even though I couldn't see their face, I still felt like I had seen them before. The figure stepped forward, blade in hand, and a golden badge glinting in the scarce amount of light being filtered through the small window near the ceiling. As soon as I saw the badge, I knew who it was… Vincent. I felt as though I could no longer breathe, my heart having stopped in my chest. 'No. It...It can't be. H-he wouldn't do that...would he?' Vincent stopped in front of my 'twin', and snapped around to face me. I froze, my whole head suddenly feeling lighter than a feather. I took a step back, but stopped as I noticed the lifeless look in his eyes. He wasn't even looking at me; more rather, he was staring through me, as if I didn't exist at all. He turned back to the other me, and bent down, staring into their eyes. I couldn't see Vincent's face at all, but I had a feeling of what he was going to do. I heard a quiet whisper from Vincent, "I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything. He ordered me to do it. He made me do this... please forgive me." I watched in horror as Vincent raised his arm, hesitated for a moment, and then quickly brought it back down, plunging the knife into their chest. I reached forward and attempted to pull the man off of him, but my arm phased right through him. Watching Vincent repeatedly stab the 'me' beneath him made my stomach turn, and I had to turn away. I didn't want to see this, but I couldn't do anything. It was as if I was completely transparent. Like a ghost. Despite having told myself that I wouldn't watch, the screams tricked me into doing just that. What I saw then made me lose my lunch. Vincent created a large incision in the 'other me's' stomach, then reached into the large gash, and pulled out their entrails. 'Oh. Oh, God, no. Please, just stop! No more! I can't look at this anymore!' I stepped back, and felt my body hit the door behind me. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make myself appear back on the outside. I abruptly began to feel nauseas and broke into a cold, clammy sweat. Without my consent, the world started to spin around me, and then the last thing I felt were my legs collapsing beneath me and falling to the floor, before an inevitable darkness...

 _And then I woke up…_

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think so far? This is only the beginning; our little protagonist here hasn't even gotten to the REAL adventure, yet! I'm actually surprised at how quickly I was able to write this entire chapter. I hadn't planned for this to come out until about three days until after the second chapter was released, but it looks like there's been a change in plans. After all, how could I help myself? This chapter practically wrote itself! Anyways, I need to start brainstorming ideas for the next chapter. I already know most**_ _ **of what will happen, but I need to think of the smaller details to connect everything together. I'll see you then.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Shift 3

**Author's Note: Hey, looks like we made it to chapter 4! Regarding the last chapter; I'm not so sure if it was written well enough. It seemed a bit rushed, and there was something a bit off about the whole thing. Later on, I'll try and revise it a bit to make it seem more fitting. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit later than expected. I was busy with a lot of stuff, so I didn't get much of a chance to work on this. Nevertheless, here's the fourth chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the general idea of this story and the mystery OC.

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - Japan - 9:32 PM - Yuuri's POV**_

I bolt up into bed, my hair clinging to my forehead. I panted heavily as I attempted to regulate my breath, but the task proved to be much more difficult. ' _What...just happened_?' I brought a hand up to my face and massaged my temple, a headache beginning to brew right behind my eyes. I slung my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, before glancing wearily at the alarm clock on the stand. The bright red numbers read, _9:32_. ' _Crap. I need to get ready. If I don't, I'll be in so much trouble later_.'

After I showered and ate some dinner, I finally realized something; the house was strangely quiet... _too quiet_. "Mom? Dad? Shori? Hey, where are you guys?" I raced upstairs and checked in their respective bedrooms, but everything looked exactly as it should be. _Untouched_. "Shori! Dad! Mom, where are you? Please, just come on out. Really, this isn't funny anymore!" I knew that something was wrong when, for the second time, no feminine voice rang out to correct my use of 'Mom' instead of 'Mama'. It was extremely unsettling. ' _Maybe they just went out? I'm sure they'll be back when I get home…_ '

* * *

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Security Office - 12:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I found myself once more in the dimly-lit and dreary office. I sighed as I waited for the phone call that would begin my night while checking the cameras.

* * *

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Security Office - 4:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

At some point during the night, I lost track of that damned bear. I could hear its haunting laughter echoing from down the right hall, _taunting_ me. I almost choked on my own saliva at seeing the thing standing in the East Hall Corner, its whole face so close to the camera, the only thing I could see were its piercing white orbs staring back at me. I had the feeling that he didn't exactly work like the others. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all approached the door, but I had a gut feeling that Freddy wouldn't show up directly at the door. ' _It'd be too easy that way, wouldn't it_?' I turned and closed the right door. The door to my left was currently closed as well, as Bonnie had been standing there for at least a good thirty minutes now. _Jerk_.

I checked my power meter again, 28%. ' _God, if Bonnie doesn't leave soon, I'll end up running out of power again._ ' I checked the door light to my left once more, and sighed when I saw that Bonnie had finally left. I checked the West Hall Corner just to make sure that Bonnie wasn't hanging around somewhere. To my relief, he wasn't there. Before I closed the tablet, I checked the East Hall just to be secure. What I had expected to see was one of the animatronics standing there staring back at me; what I hadn't expected to see was the posters of the animatronics change into ones of children crying. For a brief moment, the words 'it's me' flashed before my eyes, before I finally closed the tablet and held my head in my hands. Before I had closed the tablet, however, I had seen _it_. The exact same thing that I saw outside the kitchen window before. I had gotten a better look at it this time; the thing was tall and had a slim body. The whole thing was painted black, the only exceptions being the face, the white stripes along its arms and legs, and the three silver buttons it bore on its chest. The thing's face was a grayish-white color, with two rosey cheeks. Its sockets were completely empty, and it had two purple tear tracks trailing down its face, ending at the creature's mouth, which was pulled up into an unusually large grin. The tears on its face gave it an uncanny resemblance to the posters of the children on the wall. This entire situation was just so disturbing, and above all, surreal. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I just wanted to go home and forget about all of this, but I knew that if I attempted to leave now, I would end up coming face-to-face with one of the monsters lurking outside the doors. Just then, the clock finally chimed 6:00. ' _Where did the time go? The last time I checked, it was still 4:00_.' Not wasting any time, I quickly jumped up and bolted out of the restaurant to the safety of my car.

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - Japan - 6:30 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I parked my car into the garage and stepped out, breathing in a fresh breath of the crisp early-morning air. I quietly slipped into the house, not wanting to disturb the others. I walked upstairs, determined to get some rest, only to remember the earlier incident. _Are they home_? I slowly creaked open my brothers' bedroom door, letting the hallway's light illuminate the bed, only to find the room completely vacant of anybody. "Wha-? Shori, are you in there?" I asked, not surprised when I was met with utter silence. I went into my parents' bedroom, but they, too, weren't there. A sense of nausea and dread washed over me as the full impact of the current situation hit me like a ton of bricks. _My family is gone_.

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - Japan - 6:30 AM - ?'s POV**_

I snickered to myself as I watched through the window. ' _It seems as though the first phase of my plan has worked perfectly_.' I watched as the noirette paced back and forth, his face twisted into one of confusion, fear, anger, and anguish, and he picked up the telephone and dialed 911. ' _Yes. Go on, call for help, you coward. It won't do any good anyways, they're already dead._ ' I turned and walked from the window, completely unnoticed by the boy inside. ' _This punishment is just_ _ **so**_ _fitting. Now you'll get to experience exactly what I had felt all those years ago. The pain of not being able to do anything as your family is killed, and the worst part is not even knowing who killed them._ ' Once I was a safe distance from the house, I began laughing. "Well, little brother, it looks as if you'll be given one more chance. Only one more chance to prove your worth to me. Just make the right choices… You know which side you belong to." I grinned evilly as I made my way back to my car parked down the block. As I opened the door, the moon's rays and early-morning light reflected off of its purple surface, making it glint like the sharpened blade of a knife.

 **Author's Note: Wow. As I wrote this, I had something** _ **entirely**_ **different planned. Somehow, this whole chapter practically wrote itself. If you noticed, I basically gave away all but the very** _ **name**_ **of who this mystery antagonist is. Also, what do you guys think this person did with Yuuri's parents and brother? Where do you think they are? Right now, it's anybody's guess.**

 **Also, I know that this story is in early development at the moment, so I'm sure that there are very few people who have seen this story at all, but if you actually ARE reading this, than any feedback, constructive criticism, or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I love hearing what you guys think, so if you've got something to say, then please do. For those of you who have read up to this point, then Kudos to you! I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night 4

**Author's Note: Hey, Chapter five! I had planned for this to be finished and published on Halloween, but some issues came up which made that a bit...impossible. Regardless, I'm still going to try and get chapter six out soon, and will continue to try and update this story regularly. Anyways, this chapter starts to delve into the REAL fun. YAY! xD**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is how it has always been, and that is probably how it will always be.

 **Warning** : This chapter contains a whole lot of angst and gore. And reality. If you can't handle topics of death and murder, then why did you even read _this_ far? For the rest of you, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - Japan - 6:50 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I had no other choice; I was just so worried, I couldn't think of anything else to do except to call the police. So that's exactly what I did. After I hung up, I continuously paced back and forth, waiting for them to arrive. The whole time, I felt as though I were being watched, but I thought nothing of it, as I was just too worried to even care at this point. After what felt like an eternity (but was actually only twenty minutes), I finally heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I walked over to the front door and opened it, allowing the two officers to enter the house. One of them, a middle-aged woman, carried a gun on her belt, and the other, a young man, carried a notepad and a small black communicator. The woman had honey-colored hair and hazel eyes, and the the younger man had golden hair and baby-blue orbs; he didn't look Japanese. Perhaps he's a foreigner. The female officer stepped in front of me, wearing a slightly concerned expression, and shook my hand. "I am officer Takashi, and this is officer Harris. We were informed that your entire family had gone missing, is that correct?" I nodded. "How old _are_ you, son?" I felt slightly insulted by her tone, and use of 'son', but otherwise ignored it. "I'm nineteen years old." As I answered her questions, I noticed Harris jotting down notes. Probably all of my life information…

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - Japan - 7:00 AM - Takashi's POV**_

"So, Yuuri, can you tell me if there's anyone who could possibly, y'know, have it out for your parents or your brother? Any information you could give me could really help us find who might have done this." The teen looked down for a moment, deep in thought, before shaking his head. "No. I don't know of anyone who would want to do this." His voice shook slightly as he tried to speak, and I began to feel terrible. "Okay, well… Do you have a job?" He looked up and peered into my eyes, his expression similar to that of a kicked puppy. "Yeah. I work part-time at… Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I froze upon hearing the name of _that_ restaurant tumble from his lips. ' _Fazbear's? Why would this kid be working_ _ **there**_ _of all places?_ ' "Listen, Yuuri." I started. "This is very important. Did you, by any chance, come across a person by the name 'Vincent Afton or William Afton?" He snapped his head up to look directly at me, all past sadness wiped from his face in an instant. "Yeah! Why, did he do something?" I peered over at Harris worriedly before redirecting my gaze back on the black-haired teen in front of me.. "He was caught a couple of weeks ago violating restaurant property. He was tampering with one of the spare animatronics in the back room. After that, a few people have said that they have seen him trying to break in. We're not exactly sure if he's tried to physically harm anyone, but we can't take any chances. We would have arrested him before now, but we couldn't catch him." Yuuri looked past me, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "Kid? Are you alright?" He nodded warily and I sighed. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Since we have an investigation to run, it looks like you can take it easy for a few days. Just stay home and get some rest, alright?"

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - The Next Day - 10:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I sat in the living room on the main couch by the television. A million thoughts were racing through my mind all at once, but my train of thought was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. I sluggishly picked up the phone and held it to my ear. "Hello?" For a moment, my ears were met with a strange, garbled static. "Wha-? What is this?" Then, the static faded out. "Yes, this is Officer Takashi from ***** District Prison. To get back to you from yesterday, we checked out the restaurant, and we found what we think might be your family. I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but we need you to come down here and identify the bodies. Can you do that for me?" My heart fell into my feet at the words. ' _Dead_?' "Hey, can you hear me?" I snapped back, gripping onto the phone as if it were a lifeline. "U-uh, yeah. I c-can." After that, I placed the phone back onto the base, and turned away. My mind was blank, and I couldn't comprehend the words that had been spoken to me. ' _No way...This isn't real. It can't be…_ '

It wasn't until I saw the police, the ambulances, the hearse, and the three filled body bags lying in the parking lot that the full impact of the entire situation came falling down on my already crushed shoulders, and for the first time, reality struck me - hard.

* * *

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Two Weeks Later - Yuuri's POV**_

It's been two weeks since the death of my parents and brother. When I finally realized that they were truly gone, I was forced to face the horrible veracity of reality all at once. I learned something from it all, too. 'Never take things or people for granted, because they can be taken away from you at any moment and without warning. Then, you'll be left with absolutely nothing.'

I found myself back at the restaurant today. Not for work, mind you, but to pay my respects to my family. I circled around the building, trying all of the doors, only to find each of them locked. To my relief, I found a single window that had been left half-open. The grass outside the window was slightly overgrown, so the weeds and underbrush pricked at my bare ankles as I pushed the window up. I grabbed onto the bottom of the frame, and hoisted myself up into the room. The window led me into the Kitchen, which I found slightly surprising, seeing as I had actually never gotten a good look inside here. I stepped out into the Dining Area, and immediately noticed the animatronics had been moved from the stage, and now wore clear plastic wrapping over them. That could only mean that they were going to be scrapped. ' _Finally_ …' I walked down the hall into the security office, and saw the large gaping hole in the wall behind where the chair sat. According to Officer Takashi, my parents and brothers' bodies were found in a storage room in a secret hallway behind the wall of the security office. The strangest part was that the hallway was never shown to have existed on any of the restaurant's original blueprints.

Stepping into the hallway, I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around myself. The electric wiring didn't run into this part of the building, so there were no lights, water, or heating whatsoever. Luckily, I planned ahead and brought a flashlight, which I pulled from my back pocket and switched on. The dim light the flashlight produced barely permeated the dark hall. I could only see a few feet in front of me, but it was enough. Suddenly, as I neared the middle of the hallway, a light at the end of the hallway flickered on. "Wha-? I thought there weren't any lights down here?" The faint flickering of the light illuminated a single white door, which I presumed to be the right one. I wasn't going there just yet, though. I wanted to see what the other rooms held. Surely, if this hallway wasn't included on the layout of the building, there must be some sort of secret in here, right? I opened one door to my left, and found myself in a slightly lighter room. The light came from a small glass window near the ceiling. A foul odor lingered in the air, and I instinctively covered my mouth with the palm of my hand. I could hear the sound of water dripping onto the floor, and against the wall in the corner of the room were a few empty video game cabinets. I stepped closer, examining the first one. The title on the side read, "Polybius"[1]. A sound from behind me caused me to jump and spin around. The only thing I was met with was a knife to my chest, sending blood spraying out onto the wall behind me. I tried to scream out, but the person standing in front of me trapped me against the wall and pressed their hand over my mouth, muffling any noise that I had attempted to make. My assaulter ripped the blade out of my body, forcing my previously scrunched eyes to fly open, and I saw who it was. _Vincent_.

Vincent let go of my mouth and grabbed my arm in a death grip, then twisted me around, forcing me onto my stomach on the floor. Before he could do anything else, I began frantically wiggling myself out of his grip. I flipped myself over and thrust my foot into his gut, sending him flying onto the floor a couple of feet away. I quickly scrambled to my feet and, clutching my bleeding chest, bust through the door. I don't know why, but I found myself running to end of the hallway. Just then, the sight of the light flickering above the door sent a feeling of deja vu through me. I kept running until I reached the door, and I flung it open. Before I could slam the door shut behind me, a sharp object hit me in the back of my head, and I fell to the floor. The whole room spun, and I couldn't even sit up. I heard footsteps approaching me from behind, and then the click of the door closing. Despite feeling as though I would lose consciousness at any second, I forced myself to turn and face him. I watched as his face went from anger to nothing. His eyes were hollow and empty, showing absolutely no emotion in them. Then, almost as if struck, he jerked his head to look behind him. He stared at the closed door for a moment before turning back to me. Slowly, Vincent bent down on his haunches over me, placing a single hand on my chest to keep me from struggling. My mind barely registered the whispered plea being torn from his throat, "I'm so sorry… I couldn't do anything. He ordered me to do it. He made me do this… please forgive me." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I had heard those same words before. I didn't have long to ponder over it though, as Vincent slowly raised his equipped arm over me, then brought it back down. The blade tore into my flesh over and over again, tearing a dry scream from my already raw throat. I felt as the blade was suddenly pulled downwards, slashing my skin open. Then, as a hand reached forwards, I threw my head to the side. The last thing I saw before the brilliant white light overtook me was _it_ , standing in the corner. The Puppet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUN! Cliffhanger! I meant to have this chapter out last week, but, y'know, life… Anyways, this chapter is technically two chapters in one. I thought that because I was making anyone who is currently reading my story wait so long, I'd give them a slightly longer chapter. However, in my rush to complete this, I feel like the whole chapter is just lacking. It's rushed, super unrealistic, and just hard to comprehend. Please, just bear with me for now. Once I finish and upload every chapter of this story, I plan to go back through each chapter and revise them to try and improve the overall quality.**

 **Also, I just realized something. Do you guys remember in the first chapter, when Yuuri reminisces on his memories of the pizzeria in the first paragraph, he states, "...although, I remember it being much bigger when I went there as a child." Well, I somehow ended up inadvertently answering this question in this chapter. If you really think about the layout of the restaurant according to how I have described, and take in the newest bit of information I've just given you, you'll probably figure it out. For now, I've got my ideas for the next chapter ready, and I'll start writing it either today or tomorrow. If all goes well, I should be able to get this finished somewhere between Wednesday and Friday. Until then, please feel free to leave me a comment. I'd love to hear your feedback on the story so far. :-)**

References:

[1] - 'Polybius' is the name of an arcade game described in an urban legend. The legend states that the game had psychologically damaging effects to those who played it, but shortly after its release in 1981, the game itself completely disappeared, and there is no evidence that the game described here or any other game by the same name had ever existed. For more details, please visit the link below.

' wiki/Polybius_(video_game)'


	6. Chapter 6: Night 5

**Author's Note: Alright. I spent WAY too much time on the last chapter, and it wasn't even** _ **nearly**_ **as good as I had wanted. So, I'm going to try and make it up with this chapter. This chapter also plays an enormously significant role in the actual plot of the story, so I'm going to try my hardest to make this one a bit better. Also, this story contains some more...** _ **familiar**_ **characters. YAY, relevancy!**

Warning: Similar to last chapter, this one contains topics of death, and if you cannot handle that, then please (for your sake and mine), go read a different story.

Disclaimer: ...I think you guys know by now that I don't own either Kyo Kara Maoh or Five Nights at Freddy's. So, let us move onto chapter 6! *laughs evilly, but suddenly starts choking lamely, then turns off flashlight* -MOOD RUINED-

* * *

 _ **The Tomb of the Great One - Shin Makoku - Ulrike's POV**_

For nearly twenty years, I have been watching over His Majesty Yuuri's soul. I watch over him every day to make sure nothing happens to him. There were many times when he had almost been severely injured, but I managed to pull some strings in order to avoid such situations. He carries Lady von Wincott's soul; it would be very tragic if we lost him before he even came of age to become our king. It would especially have a tremendous impact on Lord Weller.

I stood up straight and focused my gaze to the orb, watching as the mist within it began to clear, forming a clear picture before my eyes. Once my eyes had focused enough to see what it was showing me, it was already happening. I saw King Yuuri sprawled out on a dirty concrete floor in a considerably dark room, being pinned down by someone I didn't recognize. Panic rose in my heart as I watched a knife pierce pale skin, then being ripped down, creating a gash in his stomach. As a hand reached into the large laceration, I found myself turning my head away, suddenly feeling extremely lightheaded. I turned and dashed to the back of the room where the fountain was, and gripped the stone siding surrounding it in an attempt to steady myself. After a few moments of silence, I managed to calm down my erratic heartbeat by a mere fraction. I knelt down before the tomb, folded my hands in front of my chest, and began whispering a soft chant. Once the final words tumbled from my lips, I found myself staring up into a increasingly brightening ball of golden light. The light slowly morphed into the silhouette of a person, before the glow faded to reveal the blonde-headed godlike entity that I had only just recently been able to see with my own eyes. _Shinou_.

* * *

 _ **The Tomb of the Great One - Shin Makoku - Shinou's POV**_

"I see you have called for me. What was it that you needed?" I asked. Ulrike was from a long line of priestesses whom I had personally chosen. She has the highest rank among the other priestesses, as she is the wisest and the head shrine maiden of the tomb. A part of me already knew what she was going to ask. After all, I can feel the same pain of all of the heirs to the throne. Ulrike bowed respectfully before raising her thinly-framed face to peer up at me. "Your Majesty, we have a problem! Someone is trying changing the destined timeline. If something doesn't happen soon, King Yuuri will be killed! If he were to die, it would cause a great disturbance; I beg of you, please do something!" Ulrike bowed before me once more, and snapped her head back up, opening her mouth to try and persuade me, but I raised my hand, instantly silencing her. "Please, there is no need for you to beg. I will resolve the situation immediately. After all, _surprise_ attacks are my specialty. I believe that you often seem to forget that." That was the last thing I said before turning away and fading into the air.

* * *

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Back room - Neutral POV**_

After the room fell into silence, a tall black figure began to slowly materialize seemingly from the darkness, standing just out of view, unbeknownst to the room's other occupant(s). It stood silently in the shadows, quietly analyzing the scene before it with lifeless, empty sockets. Then, it took one step forward. Despite the movement, the creature's noise was masked due to the incredibly light weight of its body. The thing slowly crept forwards, its long nightmarish claws flexing instinctively, preparing themselves for the attack soon to come. In a matter of seconds, the creature was standing directly behind the amethyst-haired man, who was bent over the bloody, lifeless corpse beneath it, panting heavily. 'Vincent' shook in fear and shock at the ' _shinnng!'_ of blades being unsheathed. He froze in place, not wanting to know what kind of horrible monster was waiting for him. He did turn, however, when a sharp, cold object poked him on the neck. He slowly turned, feeling the bile rising in his throat, and found himself face-to-face with a smiling puppet - with no strings attached. The creature leaned forward slightly, making Vincent back up slightly in fear. The thing lifted a single claw and pointed to the young boy lying on the floor. Then, a low, hoarse whisper filled the otherwise _dead-silent_ room; "You shouldn't have done that…[1]" Then, without a warning, it slashed its claws across Vincent's throat, tearing through the flesh and nerves with precision, instantly decapitating him. A quiet cackle filled the air as the body fell limply to the floor, the owner's head following soon after, bouncing and rolling a few inches once it made impact with the floor. After a moment, the puppet looked downwards to acknowledge the corpse lying at its feet. Then, a strange mechanical voice filled the room, accompanied by a whirring sound. It slowly choked out what could have been interpreted as letters. "S...A...V...E...H...I...M…" It repeated this for a moment before its head suddenly fell forwards limply, as if dead. Then, a bright golden glow filled the room, casting the shadow of a tall godly figure onto the walls. The light slowly dissipated, leaving the holy-looking man surrounded by a slight golden aura. His eyes were a bright azure blue, and his hair could have easily rivaled the sun. His very appearance shimmered with the sensation of ancient royalty.

Shinou bent down and picked up Yuuri's limp body in his arms. Short wisps of Maryoku radiated from Shinou, travelling into Yuuri. He could sense right away that Yuuri was still alive - still breathing. His heartbeat was extremely weak, and becoming even slower by the minute. Shinou looked around. ' _I need to find a substitute body. Just long enough for me to heal his actual body. If I don't find something soon, he won't make it._ ' Then, he spotted something in the farthest corner of the room, having gone completely unnoticed, as it blended into the darkness. It was a large, golden suit with short ears and a small black nose. It was sitting on the floor against the wall, completely lifeless. ' _It's not much, but it will have to do. For now._ ' Shinou stepped up the the suit and gently placed Yuuri on the floor before it, his head making a soft ' _thump_ ' against the cold tile floor. He placed one hand on Yuuri's forehead, and his other on the chestplate of the suit. Shinou closed his eyes and began to chant a special spell. As he did so, a pale blue light emanated from Yuuri, and travelled towards the suit, before finally seeping into it. The blue glow had symbolized Yuuri's soul; it was once a dark oceanic blue, but as his lifeforce drained, his soul began to waver and fade away, leaving it a ghostly pale color.

Shinou set to work healing the major physical wounds on Yuuri's body, all the while contemplating the outcome. Luckily, the spell had worked. He used _this_ spell because it was specifically meant for transferring a weak soul into a different body. Unfortunately, there came a catch with transferring a weak soul; because Yuuri's soul it too weak, he'd have to combine his soul with other souls in order to strengthen Yuuri's enough to bring him back to the world of the living. This meant that he'd have to find other unsuspecting people to sacrifice to Yuuri. ' _I'm sure they won't mind too much, after all, it's for a good cause!_ '

* * *

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Backroom - Shinou's POV ~ Thirty Minutes Later ~**_

It all went according to plan. There were five lost souls wandering around, so I used them to bring Yuuri back. After I combined their souls, I transferred Yuuri back into his body, and then teleported him back to his house, safe in his bed (because y'know... _MAGIC!_ ). "Well, looks like I've done another good job." I closed my eyes and created the portal back to the tomb. Luckily for me, the procedure didn't take too long. I can't stay too long away from the tomb, especially somewhere as far away as Earth, but for the next fated Great Demon King, I had made an exception. It was destiny, after all. He was going to be a great King…

He had _NO_ idea of the consequences of what he had done.

...Their King won't be the same anymore…

* * *

 **Author's Note: WOO HOO! Finally, I've reached an important milestone in this story. This chapter and last chapter were important, as they tied into what had happened to cause the entire** _ **plotline**_ **that I've devised to fall perfectly into place. I'm sure that by now, you can guess where I'm going with this, and what the story's title means, right? … RIGHT?**

 **Also, thank you to those who have been putting up with my constant habit of procrastination to wait patiently for each chapter. It really means a lot to me. And it also helps when you leave me a review. I love hearing what you guys think, whether it's criticism or just a suggestion. So if you guys notice anything I have made a mistake on, or have anything you'd like to see happen in the story, just let me know about it, and I'll do what I can. Every time I read one of your reviews, it brings a smile to my face, and makes me more happy to write more chapters like these. Thanks so much! I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Strange New Beginning

**Author's Note: Wow, here we are already. I'm making such good progress with this story, too. The idea for this chapter just jumped at me out of nowhere, so I decided to go along with it. I also realized something while rereading through the previous chapters that may have confused some people. In chapter 5, when Takashi asked Yuuri if he'd met anyone named Vincent Afton or William Afton, this only means that Vincent had another alias. William is not the name of my OC, because if it was, that wouldn't make him an OC at all, considering William Afton already exists in the game. I just thought I'd clear that up, because I didn't want any confusion later on.**

 **Anyways, I'm sure you guys are waiting for some of the ACTUAL story to be put into motion, right? Yeah, me too, so let's go!**

Disclaimer: Seriously? Again, with this? I thought I went over this already? I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING...well, except for the plot...and my OC...who's name is NOT William. Onwards, finger slaves!

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - The next morning - Yuuri's POV**_

My eyelids felt like they had been superglued to my face, as they didn't want to open, but I forced one open anyways. I was met with the sight of the blinding sunlight streaming in through my bedroom window. I just rolled over and ignored it, until the memories of the night before came crashing back into my mind with the sheer force of a rhinoceros. ' _Wait...my ROOM?!_ ' I shot up like a bullet, my eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. "How is this possible? I _swear_ that I had been killed last-." Now that the words had been said aloud, he had begun to realize just how silly and ridiculous it actually sounded. After all, if he had been killed, how was it possible that he woken up in his bed? "Ugh...God, I feel stupid. It was just a dream." I ran a hand down my face, and noticed that I was sweating. A lot. ' _I think the stress is finally catching up with me…_ ' I reluctantly pulled myself from my bed, feeling incredibly hungry all of a sudden. "Food." Yeah, that would be _great_ right about now.

* * *

 _ **An unnamed park (**_ _because I'm not creative enough to give it one_ _ **) - One month later - Yuuri's POV**_

It's strange. I've noticed a lot of things changing about myself in the last month. It… _worries_ me. First of all, I've begun having unnatural cravings for nothing but PIZZA all the time. ALL. THE. TIME. I feel like I might have gained a million pounds from all of the pizza I've eaten recently... Also, while I used to love playing baseball, now I found myself becoming weirdly interested in learning about music. So much so, that I went down to the music shop downtown a couple of weeks ago. I picked up a guitar, something that I had never even _held_ before, mind you, and started strumming out a random guitar riff. It felt so natural, like I'd been playing all my life. Now, that very guitar sits on a stand in my bedroom, with a golden-colored guitar pick placed underneath the strings. After my performance in the store, the manager had kindly handed it to me, saying that I should give it a good use. I was so baffled; how could I have just picked up a random instrument that I'd never even touched before and start playing like a professional? I had absolutely _no_ idea what to make of it. The biggest mystery, however, was the strange feeling I got whenever I was left in total darkness. Every time the lights were off, I'd feel my whole body tensing up as my brain kicked itself into high gear. It was almost as if I were being watched, so I'd feel the intense need to keep my guard up. It was almost as though there were something...or _someone_...that I needed to watch out for. Someone that I needed to... _ **eliminate**_. I had since then created a name for this; 'super-weird defense mode'. This was the strangest of all, as I had never felt intimidated or frightened by the dark. I just passed it off as stress; the overwhelming need to protect myself from any predators who wanted to harm me...especially after what had happened with mama, dad, and Shouri. That's all it was, surely. However, I couldn't deny the fact that whenever I felt these feelings, it was as if they weren't completely _mine_. It was as if someone in the back of my mind was controlling all of these strange new emotions running through me. Why?

Standing in the park, which was only about three miles from my house, I contemplated life. Suddenly, to my right, I heard a commotion. A young boy was being harassed by a group of delinquents. "He thinks he's too good for us, now that he's been accepted into some elite college." I distinctly heard coming from one of them. I shifted my gaze to the victim being cornered against the wall of a public restroom building, and finally caught a glimpse of his face. It was _Murata_. Murata Ken was a classmate that I went to school with in high school. I'd never really gotten to know the guy while he was there, with all me having known about him was that he didn't have many friends, and was called the 'glasses guy' by some of his other classmates. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to let him get beat up and have his money stolen by a bunch of know-it-all delinquents. That was how I found myself running at an almost inhuman speed towards them. ' _Too fast_.' I gulped as I stumbled over a large uneven clump of grass and dirt, sending me flying...straight into the back of one of the thugs. Upon the force of my body slamming into his, we were both sent sprawling to the ground. I felt like I had just ran a marathon and crashed into a random brick wall, though I suspected by the groan of pain coming from the body beneath mine that what he was feeling was much worse. ' _Not that he didn't deserve it, though…_ ' I smirked inwardly at the thought as I hauled myself to my feet. It was only when a seething teenager rose from the ground before me that I noticed that at some point during the scene I had caused, Murata had managed to escape, leaving _me_ holding the bag. Now, with three pissed-off delinquents glaring murderously in my direction, I was beginning to rethink some of my life choices.

The next thing I knew, I was being roughly shoved into the womens' restroom. I had one of the teens on each side of me, holding onto my wrists with a death grip, while the third opened the first stall, allowing the two to drag me inside. "Well, seeing as you've let our last prey escape, it seems like this is the best fitting punishment for you." At that instant, I froze. Somehow, when the guy had said the word 'prey', my mind went completely haywire. I was just barely able to register my head being pushed towards the now violently swirling water, but when I did, I felt (and heard) a raw, high-pitched scream being torn from my own throat. It sounded unreal, almost like something you'd hear from a machine… I didn't have long to ponder the matter, as I suddenly felt myself being harshly gripped by an invisible wind, and being pulled down into the vacuum, er, toilet.

Throughout the whole experience, I felt as though the very breath was being ripped from my lungs, and my body was being squeezed tightly through a tiny hole. The next thing I saw as I slowly came to was the bright blue sky and the tall, soft blades of grass of the field I was currently lying in.

* * *

 **Author's Note: 0_o Surprisingly, I finished this in like, what, three hours? Wow. Anyways, by now you should know that this story is** _ **the only**_ **Kyo Kara Maoh / Five Nights at Freddy's crossover on FanFiction at the moment. Well, I've been thinking for a while now about making another crossover story. Similar to this story, it will be the only crossover of its kind; Kyo Kara Maoh and Undertale. If this concept interests you, then let me know, and I be sure that I start working on it after I finish writing this story. As usual, if you're enjoying the story so far, then leave me a review. I'd appreciate it! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Impressions

**Author's Note: Wow, I've been surprisingly productive this past week. I think I may have a schedule of sorts put into place. I** _ **should**_ **be able to upload a chapter within a few days to about a week. If I don't upload within that approximate amount of time, then I have a problem. That problem will most likely be one out of these three things; my internet isn't working, my computer isn't working, or my** _ **brain**_ **just isn't working. Don't worry about me losing interest in this; I am still very eager to finish this project.**

 **In case you didn't see my message in the author's note last chapter, I mentioned that I am interested in doing another project after this one. Just like this story, it'll be a first-ever crossover of its kind; a Kyo Kara Maoh and Undertale story. If you find this idea interesting, then please let me know, and I'll be sure to work on it after finishing this story.**

* * *

Guest Reviews: I decided to start a Guest review response section before each chapter. While I would appreciate it if you guys could either log in or use a name other than 'Guest' so that I can personally respond to your comment, I'm still glad that I'm getting some feedback; it reassures me that there are still people out there reading and enjoying my story.

 **Guest (chapter 5) -** Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying this so far. I will keep doing my best to make sure that you continue to enjoy it.

 **Guest (chapter 7) -** Really? Well, in a way, that's what I was going for. I aim for people to be able to see my work as cool or interesting. But, just between you and I, I'm actually making up a good portion of this story as I go along. I mean, yeah, I have the main plot already planned out, but I literally just made up all of the smaller details that connected all of the little puzzle pieces together as I progressed. Hey, if you think about it, writing that way actually makes a person a better and much more creative writer, because _any_ author can just think up every detail of a story before they write it, but it takes a slight bit more skill to be able to just create the plot _as_ you're writing it (not that I'm saying that pre-planning makes you a bad or uncreative author).

* * *

Disclaimer: Y'know what? I'm just not even going to say _anything_ this time… *looks up at the ceiling and begins whistling* ... *starts tapping foot* ... *Sweat starts pouring down face in bucket-loads* … *Spontaneously combusts* IDONOTOWNKYOKARAMAOHORFIVENIGHTSATFREDDY'S! … *Starts panting* There, are you guys happy? I just tortured myself… -_-

* * *

 _ **Outside the Mazoku borders - Grantz Territory - Yuuri's POV**_

' _Wow… I don't think I've ever seen a sky so bright and blue before._ ' I stared lazily up at the sky, watching the clouds as the fog slowly dissipated from my mind. As I sat up, rubbing my head, I suddenly felt a warm, lightheaded feeling take over my head, making me instinctively lie back down on the grass. So I stayed like that for a moment, just taking in the quiet, serene feel of the field, and letting the cool wind blow through my hair. ' _I wonder_ ,' I thought to myself ' _where am I right now_?'. A moment after finishing that thought, I heard the rustling of something walking through the grass, making me turn to the side to look at the source of the sound, and saw the bottom of a pink dress. ' _Wha-_?' I peered up, and saw a woman with curly blonde hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head, and a hand-woven basket full of fruits(?) in her arms. I slowly rose, and raised an arm. "Um, excuse me! I don't want to be rude, but can you tell me where I am? I seem to have gotten lost." The woman, who had just stopped a few feet away from me, snapped her head in my direction at hearing my voice. When her eyes met mine, her face contorted in fear as she let out a high-pitched shriek and dropped the basket, allowing the strangely colored fruits to tumble out and into the grass. Concerned, I sat up and grabbed the basket, attempting to pile the fruits back into it, but when I offered the righted basket back to her, she yelled out a string of foreign words as she turned and dashed away from me. As my eyes followed her to a group of tough-looking strangers wielding pointy tools, I noticed the small arrangement of tiny cottages in the background. That's when I realized; I had unkindly ended up right into a village, and seeing as none of them appeared to be Japanese, they must not have been too happy to find some stranger lying there, most likely on somebody's property.

I quickly gathered myself into a standing position, a began waving my arms in apology, but said nothing, seeing as I couldn't speak their language anyways. It didn't seem like the right thing to have done when they raised their 'weapons', and some began to throw stones at me, one hitting my cheek, leaving a burning trail of scarlet skin behind. "Ow!" I turned and began to run in the opposite direction, feeling my mind leave me once again, but was stopped short as I almost ran face-first into a burly man sitting atop a large white stallion. He raised his hand and spoke something to the people, quieting them and causing those horrid rocks to stop. ' _Finally_ …' The man climbed down from his high horse (literally speaking) and stood directly in front of me. His face was stony and expressionless, but his sapphire eyes revealed a long lifetime exposed to anger, loss, depression, and brutality. His skin was tanned, and his hands appeared calloused from years of training. Finally, his hair; it was a pale blonde, cascading down his neck in unkempt waves to rest just mere centimeters from his shoulders. His whole figure gave off the impression of a hard-worked soldier whom had dedicated his whole life to vigorous work and training, and ended up losing half of himself to those long years. Then, he spoke. His voice was rough and dry, and he spoke in a language that I had never heard before. Then, noting my lack of understanding, he lifted his hands and placed them over my head, which only confused me more. I felt as though this was dangerous, and I attempted to jerk out of his hands, but his hands held my skull in a concreted grip. Before I could fully register exactly what he was going to do, I felt a pop in my head, and suddenly my brain erupted in an agonizing pain. The pain began in the center, but then seemingly spread to every region of my mind, until all I knew was _pain_. My mind completely shut down, and I never noticed the pain subsiding and the hands releasing my cranium, causing me to fall to my knees as the world faded to darkness.

* * *

 _ **Grantz Territory - Neutral POV**_

After Yuuri hit the ground once again, the stranger stared at the group of civilians. One of them stepped forward slightly and spoke out. "Sir Adelbert, look. He's a double-black. Both his hair _and_ eyes are black." The blonde woman also stepped forward. "I heard that they're offering a large cash prize as the capture award for catching one." Adelbert smirked and shook his head. "Now, now, he's completely clueless. It appears he hasn't comprehended the situation yet, so perhaps we can persuade him to-." The man's words were cut off as an iron fist connected violently with a hard jaw, breaking it out of place. "Argh!" The man glanced at the once unconscious boy, and did a double-take as he saw that his eyes were now empty and black, and a single orb of white light in the centers. His slim frame was twitching fiercely as his mouth opened slowly. "I...am _not_...your **puppet** …" His voice was hoarse and raspy, and his chest heaved as he attempted to regulate his breath. Then, at an almost _terrifying_ speed, he lunged forwards and slammed his fist straight into Adelbert's nose, relishing as the sound of cartilage cracking resonated loudly upon impact. The force sent the man onto the ground, a hand clasped over his broken nose, which was now heavily gushing blood. "YUURI!" The sudden call of his name snapped said boy out of his trance, and he turned to the direction of the call while absentmindedly massaging his head with one hand. "Yuuri!" As the person neared, Yuuri could faintly make out a brown-clad soldier with cinnamon locks on a white horse racing towards him. ' _How does this man know my name?_ ' he wondered. When the soldier finally reached him, he asked, "Yuuri, are you alright? Did Adelbert hurt you in any way?" Before Yuuri even had the chance to respond, the man looked down at the blonde, whom was still laying on the ground holding his swollen, abused nose, only now, he seemed to have been rendered unconscious from the blood loss. The brunet simply stared at Adelbert for a moment before redirecting his gaze back to the teen. "Uh…"

* * *

 _ **Soldier Camp - Outside the Mazoku Territory - Yuuri's POV**_

' _That was so weird. The last thing I remember was having my head squeezed really hard, then all of a sudden, I find myself standing over Adelbert with 'Conrad' coming for me. Did I really punch him_?' I had learned the soldier's name who had come to save me earlier from a long-haired beauty named Gunter who had apparently accompanied Conrad to find me. Also, according to Gunter, I was brought from _Earth_ to this world to become their demon king. With all that he I experienced before today, it didn't really phase me as much as it should have. After all, I just spent almost an entire week surviving from possessed Chuck E. Cheese-like robots.

By the time I finished changing into some dry clothes and had let the initial shock of having been literally disconnected from my mind, it was nightfall. I stepped outside the small shack where we were staying for the night, and breathed in the cool and refreshing wind. The midnight-blue sky was filled with hundreds of tiny white specks, looking like glitter in my eyes. ' _Beautiful._ ' If I ended up stuck in this world, I probably wouldn't mind; the atmosphere is so amazing. Just the scenery alone was convincing enough, with the air not polluted and grey like those on Earth. "It's getting late. You should head back inside. If you ended up catching a cold, I'd never hear the end of it from Gunter." I jumped about a foot into the air when a voice began to speak from directly behind me, as well as a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned back to look at Conrad; he was smiling gently at me. "Don't sneak up behind me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack, Conrad." Said man chuckled quietly in amusement. "Sorry, Heika." he said before his expression turned into something far more serious. "Is something bothering you? You seem upset about something." I stared at him for a moment. ' _Oh, yeah. Like, maybe, my entire_ _ **life**_ _at the moment? As if I could just say that sort of stuff out loud, you'd just think I'm crazy_ …' "No, I'm fine, really. I suppose I just miss home." Conrad's face relaxed in understanding. "Of course. After all, it must be confusing to find yourself having been thrown into a world entirely different than the one you had grown up in." I nodded. "However, this is your _world_ , Heika. Welcome back." I let the words tumble around in my mind for a moment, before a relieved and satisfied smile wormed its way onto my face. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

 _ **Covenant Castle - Yuuri's POV**_

' _God, this hurts_.' I thought to myself as I waved at the villagers that surrounded the road and cheered for me, a half-enthusiastic smile plastered on my face. I had ridden on my own horse into the village, because supposedly it was to show my power and independence. I also figured out why the villagers from earlier had started attacking me with stones - black hair and eyes was a sign of demonic nobility. It also didn't help that I was wearing black clothes, either, because black clothes are apparently only allowed to be worn by either a king or someone equivalent to that of a king. Or _something_ like that, anyways.

As we approached the gate, I noticed a regal-looking man with slicked-back light blonde hair and a showy formal uniform standing off to the right, waving to the crowds of people. I looked to each side of me and saw the dark expressions on both Gunter and Conrad's faces directed towards him, so I guessed that it would be a bad idea to ask anything about him for now.

Along the path, a large bee flew around me, but I swatted it away with the back of my hand. Unfortunately, it decided to land on my horse's nose. Startled and in a fit of fear, my horse neighed loudly before dashing forwards. I held tightly onto the reins, determined not to gain any more cuts or bruises today. The horse ran all the way past the gate up a steep trail leading to a towering castle on a hillside. Once we reached the top, the horse finally reared backwards, throwing me off onto the ground. "Ow! Ahh…" After landing painfully on my rear end, I attempted to rub circles in my hip, as if doing so would solve all of my problems. "It's okay, you're safe now." A deep, gruff voice from the side caught me off guard, and I looked up to see a man with long charcoal-grey hair tied up into a ponytail and sporting a dark green uniform that trailed down to his lower legs. Said man was petting the horses' head soothingly, not even noticing my presence. "Your Majesty! Are you okay?" Gunter and Conrad (who I never even noticed had arrived) jumped off of their horses and sped towards me before kneeling down to help me up. The dark haired man turned down and stared at me with a glare, as if I were something that he had just scraped off the bottom of his boot, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. "Majesty?" I stared right back at him with an equally dark look, challenging him to say something more. His expression didn't change, but I knew I had caught him by surprise by the slight widening of his eyes (by a single millimeter). "I get it. I don't _look_ very majestic, do I?" Before anyone could say anything else, a voice interrupted the 'conversation'. "Is _this_ the new demon king?" I turned towards the entrance of castle, as saw a young boy about my own age with golden hair and emerald eyes. He stepped onto the ground, smoothed a single hand over his blue uniform top, and stared at me with a disgusted look. Without a word, I pulled myself to my feet, ignoring the helping hand offered to me by Conrad. I glared at the blonde. "Alright, look here, _blondie_! I have had a really rough time, and I don't need you and grumpy eyebrows over here giving me a hard time. Besides, don't you think it's rude to judge a person you don't even know?" While I fumed, I completely missed the two behind me - one with a mouth hanging at their feet, and the other hiding an amused chuckle behind a fist.

 _...and that was my first impression towards the people of The Great Demon Kingdom…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're all calling me a hypocrite because I just said that I'd start updating my chapters more frequently, yet this one is so late. Well, I did it on purpose. Why? Well… Happy Thanksgiving. I had wanted to wait until today to publish it. My Thanksgiving didn't go so well, but I hope it was better for you guys. See ya' next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: No More Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey, chapter nine! I feel like this story is moving along so far. Let me just say right now, my only weakness with writing stories is actually ending them. I think this is because I get so wrapped up with actually writing it that I find it so hard to wrap it up. So just be warned, this story, near its end, may seem really drawn out. Sorry in advance if that happens. xD**

* * *

Guest Reviews:

Guest (Chapter 8) - Yes, actually, this was meant to happen, as a sort of important element in the story. Yuuri's family, throughout the anime, have provided a form of moral support for him, but without them, it makes him more… vulnerable. Right? Plus, this will also help me make certain future plot elements more possible. I hope this doesn't upset too many people… Don't kill me, please! I did it for the sake of a good story!

* * *

 _ **Royal Baths - Covenant Castle - Yuuri's POV**_

"Aah...now, this is what I call royal treatment…" I sighed in content as I slipped further into the steaming water. I felt so at ease, as though all of my troubles were slowly slipping away… Then, in the back of my mind, I heard a quiet sploosh of something entering the bath. I opened one eye and gasped as the form of a tall woman became clear through the mist. "Ack! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that there was someone else in here!" I turned and began to climb out when a soft hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked back at the woman. She had long, curly golden locks and bright green eyes. Her form was very curvy, and she held a small white towel over her chest, which just barely hid her body behind it. "Don't leave. I was so used to using this bath that I nearly forgot that there was a new demon king." I fully turned back towards her. "You used to use this bath? Does that mean that you're…?" I trailed off. "That's right. I'm the former Maoh, and you've just inherited my old job." She winked at the end of her sentence, sending a flirtatious into the air, but I just shifted backwards in slight discomfort. "Ah, is that so? Well, then I'm honored." I offered a small smile to her, and received a high-pitched giggle in response. "My, aren't you a gentleman? Tell me, sweetie, what's your name?" A hand lifted to pinch my cheek lightly, but I held my palm out to stop her. "Please don't. Uh, my name is Yuuri Shibuya." Another giggle. "My name is Cecilie von Spitzweg, but you can just call me Celi. Ce-li!" Celi began trying to throw herself into my arms, but I politely excused myself. "Ah-haha… Well, I should be going now. It was nice talking to you!" I turned and dashed out of the bath.

* * *

 _ **Royal Dining Hall - Covenant Castle - Yuuri's POV**_

As everyone began to eat, I just sat rigidly in my chair, holding my fork in my trembling fist. The atmosphere in the room screamed pure royalty, and I felt as though the only thing tainting the picture-perfect scene was myself. I just...didn't fit in. 'After all, a weak little boy with no family at all has no business in a place like this…' An airy voice in the back of my mind finished. I mentally slapped myself. No, I won't think about that. Not now. I was concerned that I might be going crazy after all, as I recently began hearing strange and seemingly foreign voices speaking to me. The creepiest part was that they weren't my thoughts. 'They'll just leave you behind, too. Just like us, everyone has and will betray you.' Wait... Us? I was so caught up in my 'thoughts' that I didn't notice the couple of concerned looks being sent my way. Up until now, the room was quiet, but then Cecilie broke the silence. "So, Your Majesty, I'm glad that it's you who's taking over the throne. I've heard that you're from a far away country, but don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm sure that my three lovely sons, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Conrart will be glad to assist you." She gestured towards the grumpy grey-haired man and the blonde snob sitting across from me. Wolfram 'Humph-ed!' and turned his head. "Oh please, mother! I won't babysit some foreigner from another world! Besides, how do we even know that he's even remotely worthy of becoming our king?" Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "Very well, then, are you willing to become our king?" Cecilie asked him. "Absolutely not! Brother Gwendal would be the far better choice." Wolfram looked towards his older brother. "Well, Wolfram, since you seem so caught up in lineage, King Yuuri's father happens to be of the demon tribe." Both Wolfram and I looked at Conrad in slight surprise. "Well… Even if that's true, he still has the blood of a filthy human in him! I bet his mother's just a cheap hussy. A street trollop from dubious pedigree." Wolfram's words rang through my head. Mother...

Before I even knew what was happening, my fists had made their way onto the table, my chair skidding backwards onto the floor after I stood up. My outburst brought the many pairs of eyes in the room to land on me, wondering what I planned to do next. "Do...NOT talk about my mother like that. I don't even care what you say about me, but… But when you bring my family into it, that's crossing the line!" The blonde flinched, not having expected my screams. I felt a hand on my shoulder again, and I looked to my left and saw Conrad looking at me with concern. It was then I felt the prick in the corners of my eyes, the tears threatening to escape, exposing my weaknesses. "I… I'm sorry. I need to go, now…" I then turned and ran from the room and just allowed my feet to carry me as far as they could, as far away from the questioning glances that I left behind.

* * *

 _ **Royal Bed Chambers - Covenant Castle - Conrart's POV**_

After Yuuri ran out, I quietly excused myself and went to look for him. Whatever had happened then… it had really hurt him. I finally arrived in front of the door to the royal bed chambers, and raised a hand to knock. At first, I was met with no response, but then a quiet "come in" sounded from inside, and I stepped inside, the soft sniffle not going unnoticed. Yuuri sat facing away from the door, his knees pulled up to his chin, and his arms wrapped around them. I gently sat down next to him, careful not to disturb him. A few moments passed by in silence, but then his broken voice cut through it. "Conrad… How did you know about my dad?" I looked at him for a moment, noting his red-rimmed eyes and runny nose. "I was the one who brought your soul to Earth, Yuuri. I met your father and he brought me to a Red Sox game in Boston. That's how I knew that he part of the demon tribe." I explained to him. I wondered to myself what had happened to Yuuri before he was brought here that had caused this reaction. "I'm...sorry for how I acted earlier. I guess I just miss my family." Yuuri's voice dropped a pitch lower. "Ah, you're feeling home-sick?" No response. I looked at him, and watched as his head dropped, his hair masking his face. "They're gone, Conrad. T-They're...dead." His voice trembled as he croaked out his answer. 'Oh.' In that instant, I understood what he was feeling, and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against me in a comforting gesture. 'I'm so sorry, Yuuri.' In that moment, as his heartbeat resounded against my side, I made a silent promise to myself. 'I will stay beside you and protect you. I will be your arm and your sword. I will not leave you behind, Yuuri…'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another chapter done. As you can tell, there are already many differences between this and the actual anime. Can you tell now why I decided to take away Yuuri's family as moral support? Well, besides the hints of ConYuu I was able to slip in there, I did it because it makes Yuuri more vulnerable. I mean, now that he has these new abilities, he has a much bigger advantage against a lot of the main conflicts that happen in the anime, so I decided to also take something away from him, as to not give him too much of an advantage. Don't think that I did it because I wanted to, because I really like them, but I did for the sake of the story!**

 **Also, can you tell that I don't really like YuuRam? Don't get me wrong, I like Wolfram as a character, but not when paired with Yuuri. xD**


	10. Chapter 10: A Duel With a Robot

**Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient with me; I'm sorry that I'm so** _ **bad**_ **at sticking to a schedule and actually** _ **DOING**_ **things. But I really am trying! School is just getting a little stressful at the moment, and I suppose you could say I'm starting to feel the 'cabin fever', what with the snow beginning to pile up the windows again. It is really** _**that**_ **time of the year** _ **already**_ **?! *yes* … Blegh.**

 **Let me be honest; I only endure winter for the holidays. Besides that, I'm more of a summer person (probably because I was born in August). If you ask me, I'd rather be** _ **really**_ **hot than** _ **really**_ **cold.**

 **I had planned to have this chapter finished and posted on Christmas, but it looks that** _ **that**_ **didn't happen, so I'll be going for the next best thing; New Years! I've kept you all waiting long enough, so I'll just get this started.**

* * *

 _ **Covenant Castle - Conrart's POV**_

Ever since I promised to protect Yuuri, I've been keeping a close eye on him. I feel as though he's already been through so much, and that adding to it would only put more unnecessary pressure and stress on his shoulders. I asked him the other day if he would allow me to give him proper sword training, and he surprisingly agreed. At first, his handling was rather awkward, but as we progressed, I saw that he seemed to have a natural talent and strength for it. Perhaps if we can justify his stance and battle technique a bit, he would be more than capable of protecting himself, should he be attacked at a time when I am not with him. So for the past few days, I spent about two hours after lunch each day training him. One would think from his somewhat small build and height that a lightweight sword would be his best option, but he appears to prefer and better handle using a midweight sword, surprisingly enough.

He's been doing an especially good job these last couple of days. He's been getting better at dodging and deflecting my attacks. Very soon, he may even become strong enough to spar with me on an equal level. When that day comes, surely, my brothers will then see that he is truly worthy of the title of the demon king.

* * *

 _ **Royal Dining Hall - Neutral POV**_

As the final person stepped into the room, the somewhat calm mood shattered almost instantaneously. The raven-haired teen made his way to the chair at the far end of the table, trying to ignore the two disapproving glances sent his way. He sat stiffly in his seat as he nervously glanced towards the other occupants in the room with him, sinking slightly lower as he noticed all eyes basically glued on him. Suddenly, Gwendal cleared his throat, effectively breaking the silence and causing those eyes to avert from him, much to Yuuri's relief. "So, Conrart, you're telling us that this… _child_ is supposed to be our _king_? I find the notion absolutely absurd. We have no way of even telling if he's even the _true_ Maoh like this." Wolfram stood in his seat, placing a hand on his hip. "I agree with brother Gwendal. He's probably just going to _destroy_ this kingdom. I propose that he be tested. It's the only way we can be sure if he's capable of at least protecting his own self." _Smirk_. The eyes of those at the table met momentarily, before all looking towards the suddenly scared boy. "Then it's decided." Gwendal stated gruffly, burning holes into the teen's head.

* * *

 _ **Training Grounds - The Next Day - Yuuri's POV**_

After dinner last evening, Conrad pulled me aside to explain what was going to happen. They had all decided that, in order to test my strength, I would need to win a duel against Wolfram. Conrad spent the past three hours training with me to make sure I knew what I would need to do. Sure, I'm not great yet, but I'm doing much better. I paused and raised a hand to wipe the sweat from my forehead, my arm briefly making contact with the sky-blue pendant that now hung around my neck. When Conrad first brought me out here, I was so sure that I was going to fail and let everyone down. He turned to me and smiled. "Yuuri, you'll do fine. I know it." Then, he reached up and untied a pendant from around his neck, before extending it out to me. I looked up at him in disbelief. "You're...giving me this?" He nodded. "Yes. It's a lucky charm of sorts. This was given to me by someone very important to me, and now I want you to have it." He dropped it into my palm, and my eyes widened at the feel of the smooth surface against my skin. "But… Why? If this was given to you by someone really important, then shouldn't you keep it?" Conrad only smiled wider. "Take good care of it. It's yours now." Then, he turned to look towards the castle, a look of nostalgia crossing his features, and I couldn't help but take a moment to just stare in silent admiration. He was…really cool. "Shall we continue, Heika? I believe the duel will begin soon, and there are a few more things I wanted to show you." Conrad turned back towards me, but his smile disappeared momentarily at the look of slight annoyance on my face. I threw my hands up. "Hey, don't be so formal! After all, you're technically the one who named me, so the least you could do is call me by my name…" I trailed off. Conrad stared at me for a moment, before raising a hand to his mouth, disguising his light chuckle with a cough. "Of course, Yuuri."

"The appointed time for the duel between King Yuuri and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld has arrived!" Gunter exclaimed loudly, tears in his eyes, before turning to choke back a dramatic sob. "Majesty~." A few eyes were rolled at this. "Since His Majesty is the one to have accepted the duel, he shall choose the weapon of his choice." I looked over towards the sidelines, where Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, and Lady Cecilie watched. Conrad looked back at me, a knowing look in his eyes, and nodded. I turned back towards Wolfram. "I have chosen to use a sword for this duel." I further acknowledged this by gripping the hilt of the sword fastened to my belt. Wolfram ' _humph-ed_ ' in stubbornness while smoothly drawing his sword out. "Your Majesty! Wolfie! Give it everything you've got, boys!" Lady Cecilie waved enthusiastically from the sidelines before winking flirtatiously at me, sending a shiver of fear down my spine. ' _Why me_?' I turned back towards Wolfram, drawing my own sword to signify my allowance to move forwards. "The duel has now been commenced!" Wolfram smirked borderline-evilly at me, and I quickly got into the correct stance that Conrad had shown me, mentally preparing myself for what I suspected would be an _extremely_ long battle.

Wolfram and I stood before each other, our swords evenly clashing, and our faces only inches apart. He attempted to overpower me by pressing my blade towards my face, but I pressed back even harder, sending him a couple of feet back. Then, he charged at me, his sword raised over my head, as if to slash through me, but I side-stepped his attack and countered it with jab from the flat of my sword. This caught him off-guard, and he almost toppled over forwards, but he regained his footing. As soon as he turned back towards me, he rushed at me once more, but I was all ready for it, my fists subconsciously tightening around the handle of my blade. I stepped in and raised my sword from below at an angle, which, when having made contact with Wolfram's, sent his sword flying from his hands, before landing and embedding the tip partially into the earth. As everyone watched on, time seemed to have moved in slow-motion. Only when we had all stared at the sword sticking straight up out of the ground did we realize that I had won. When this dawned upon us, I heard a small chorus of cheers erupt from around me. "Ah, Your Majesty, I must commend you on this terrific victory! This was-" Gunter's excited exclamation was rudely cut off by Wolfram. "No, I haven't lost this battle yet!" Wolfram raised his balled hands in front of him. "All particles which dwell in flames, obey the call of the tribe who defeated the originators!" A bright orange ball of fire suddenly formed within his hands, and another creepy grin manifested itself onto his face. "You want to be the king of this country, right? So stop acting like a fool and fight like a _real_ mazoku!" Wolfram flung his palms outward in my direction, and the next thing I knew, two large spheres of fire were being hurled straight at me (Aah! Duck! DX). At first,my feet wouldn't move; I was frozen in place. Luckily, though, just before it hit me, I managed to drag my lead feet to the side, just _barely_ avoiding third-degree burns, but I felt the heat of the flames as they passed beside me, lightly scorching my cheeks. Although I was lucky enough to have missed being hit by the flames, apparently somebody else _wasn't_ so lucky. I heard a high-pitched screech from behind me, and spun around just in time to see the bright fireball dissipate upon contact with what appeared to be one of the maids, just as she began to collapse backwards. I stared as a couple of guards rushed to help her, my left eye involuntarily twitching. That was when the sudden wave of nausea and the headache washed over me, and I nearly stumbled forwards. I brought a hand up to my face as my vision began to grow blurry and extremely unfocused. My head spun in circles, and I could faintly hear someone calling my name in the distance before the darkness of unconsciousness gave way.

* * *

 _ **Training Grounds - Neutral POV**_

Everyone near the outer training grounds watched as the king suddenly stumbled forwards, before bringing a hand to his face. One of the maids had been struck by Wolfram's fire magic and collapsed, and just a few moments after, the king turned deathly pale.

"Yuuri!" Conrad immediately rushed forwards and caught the boy in his arms before he could hit the ground. Wolfram, having realized a while ago that something was going on, took a few steps forward, a _slight_ amount of concern evident on his face. "What just happened?" Conrad looked to his younger brother and shrugged. "I'm not sure. He seems to be-." Conrad backed up in surprise as the body he held began to twist violently in his arms. "Nghaa! Graaah-uh!" The king's mouth opened and he screamed out a line of jumbled, nonsensical gibberish, sounding like something akin to a demon-possessed child, voice lowered by several octaves. Then, he slowly stood up, facing the blonde prince, and his previously closed eyes suddenly snapped open, making the prince visibly flinch. His eyes were no longer... _normal_. His eyes were now completely black, with what appeared to be two small dots of white light shining in the center. Yuuri stood motionless, just staring intensely at Wolfram, who by now had begun to squirm under the glare of the double-black. The teen's mouth suddenly began to foam, with small bits of blood tinging the saliva running down his chin crimson. A static sound began to erupt from the depths of his throat, and the startled advisors (and Wolfram) took a wary step back away from the malfunctioning king. Then, something even stranger happened. Yuuri began to speak in a language they couldn't clearly understand, and his voice was low and hoarse. " _Hey, kids! W-welcome to Freddy Fazb-bear's Pizza! W-w-who's hungry..._ _ **for flesh**_?" The only one who seemed to somewhat understand the teen's garbled words was Conrad, who's eyes widened in, presumably, fear. The king took a few steps forward, stopping to stand directly before Wolfram, leaving only mere centimeters between them. Then, what he said next was much more understandable. " _You have trampled over the life of an innocent, and for what? You have clearly ignored the rules of combat, and yet you still desire victory? You SCUM. I will not tolerate bigots in my presence. I did not intend for this to end in bloodshed, but you have left me no other alternative. I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN_!" He raised his arms with his open palms facing outwards to the side, and blasts of water shot from them, forming into transparent serpents that cascaded in spirals downward towards the confused and slightly panicked prince. Wolfram turned to run away when he realized what was happening, but the water serpents wrapped around him, trapping him within their slippery grasp as they slowly raised him into the air. The bodies of the serpents formed the character "Justice" above his very head, symbolizing his intentions. "Help! Let me go, please!" Yuuri turned to look at the ascended blonde, face twisted in a grimace. "Why should I be compelled to show you mercy when you clearly show none yourself? The only reason I have not killed you yet is because I feel that you are able to change. Wolfram von Bielefeld, I command you to change your ways. I can be merciful, but only to those who are deserving of it." Everyone watching let out a quiet, collective sigh of relief as Yuuri swayed and fell backwards, and the water choking the blonde dissipated, allowing him to drop onto his backside on the hard ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, that took an unnecessarily long time to write. I apologize for the extended wait, and I will try to get onto the next chapter right away, but seeing as life has...obstacles, I wouldn't hold your breath. Also, remember when I said that when I was done writing the whole series, I would go back and edit the chapters I wasn't satisfied with? Well, this one is currently on the top of my list. I am, honestly, not happy with how this turned out, but I'm not going to make you guys wait any longer, so I just decided to upload it as is.**

 **As I've mentioned before, if there's anything you can think of that might make this story better, or if you have any kind of suggestions for me, let me know about them, and I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading thus far, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Inner Strength

**Author's Note: I am not really that happy with how chapter 10 turned out, but I've gotten some support, telling me that it was good, so I may not make any major changes to it later on.**

 **Thank you all for reading this; I know I haven't been updating this as much as I said that I would, and for the past week, I've been pretty sick. However, I'm feeling much better now, so I'm trying to get back into my routine. Let us get started on chapter 11!**

* * *

Reviews:

 **xXDarkblue-MageXx** (Chapter 10) - Thanks, I'm glad I was able to make up for all of that lost time. I did work really hard on that chapter, but I don't know, I guess my writer's block caught up with me at last… But it makes me happy that at least someone does enjoy my writing, regardless of my own opinion of it. xD

* * *

 _ **Royal Bed Chambers - Yuuri's POV**_

When I regained consciousness, my eyelids felt as though they weighed a ton. After a moment, I finally managed to pry both my eyes open. Thankfully, the room I was in wasn't too bright, mainly because of the dark curtains in the windows were drawn in. It took me a few seconds to notice the feel of the soft mattress beneath me and the warm comforters I was wrapped in, but when I did, I instinctively snuggled deeper into them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shift of light in the room, and I turned towards the window to see a familiar figure pulling one of the curtains away, letting the bright light stream into the room. I flinched at first, my eyes not yet adjusted to the light, but after a few blinks, my eyes focused on Gunter. Having been previously facing towards the window, Gunter turned to me, his eyes widening by a fraction at seeing his king awake. "Ah, Your Majesty! I'm so glad to see that you're awake." I sat up and croaked out,

"How long have I been asleep?" Gunter stared at me for a moment, as if silently assessing my question. "You've been unconscious for two days now. We've all been so worried." My jaw slackened in disbelief as I stared up at him. ' _Three days? He's gotta be kidding me!_ '

I spent most of the day just resting and signing papers. I wanted to continue my sword lessons with Conrad, but I haven't even seen him at all today. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen 'Mr. Grumpy Eyebrows' either. How strange… During dinner, Wolfram kept glancing at me as though he wanted to say something, but each time I turned to him, he just looked away. After dinner, Gunter "escorted" me back to my room, and I was just about to change into my sleepwear when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." In my ears, my voice had come out small and weak, almost unsure. The door creaked open and Wolfram stepped in, closing the door behind him once again. "I came to inform you about Gwendal and Lord Weller." I motioned for him to continue. "They left earlier this morning to inspect an emergency in one of the nearby towns. Apparently, a group of human villagers pillaged the town and set some of the buildings on fire. We suspect they may have had someone with esoteric powers with them, which strengthened the effect of the fire." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What? Why would they do that?" Wolfram shrugged. "Who knows? They may be trying to start a war." My heart pounded. ' _War?_ ' I stepped forward. "What do we do?" He stared straight into my eyes, completely serious. "Well, if you're serious about being king of this country, then you will stay here." "No," I began, nearly yelling. "I _need_ to do this! I need to help them! Please, take me with you. I need to do _something_!" Wolfram's face twisted in thought, not seeming very fond of the idea. "Fine, I'll take you there, but you need to stay with me. If anything happens to you, I won't hear the end of it…"

* * *

 _ **Bordering Village - Great Demon Kingdom - Yuuri's POV**_

After a long ride on horseback, we finally reached a hill, and Wolfram said, "We're here, the town is just beyond this hill." From above, I could see blankets of smoke billowing from the town. As soon as we ascended the hill, the village came into view, and my heart dropped. The whole town was in chaos; buildings engulfed in flames and collapsing, people screaming, children crying. Everything was coming apart. The sound of an approaching horse from our left broke me out of my stupor. _It was Adelbert_. He climbed from his horse, a smug grin spread across his face. "Well, well, if it isn't the new _demon_ king and his loyal puppy-dog, Bielefeld." Wolfram tensed in place. Adelbert started again. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or maybe it's because you can't use your _magic_ here?" Adelbert lifted his right hand and opened his palm, revealing a small red glowing stone. ' _What is that?_ ' Adelbert then turned to me, his smile disappearing. "You there, boy. Come with me. Don't you see what they're doing? The Demon Kingdom is merely using you for your strength." Wolfram turned his head slightly back to glance at me. "Don't listen to him, Yuuri! It's not true!" His voice came out as a hoarse squeak, just barely above a whisper. I knew what I had to do. I slowly turned and dismounted from the horse. Wolfram tried to yell. "No, don't trust him! What are you doing?" I ignored him and continued. Once I felt both feet on the ground, I turned back to face Adelbert. "Good decision." Slowly, I reached down behind me and grabbed onto the stirrup of the saddle and gave it a jerk forwards, sending the horse into motion away from us, bringing Wolfram safely away from danger in which he could not protect himself from. I still ignored his cries of my name as he rode out of view, unable to turn back to help me.

I faced back to the man, lowering my gaze into a glare. "Alright, what do you want from me?" What I hadn't expected was to have the tip of a sword pressed against the skin of my neck. "You foolish boy, did you really think that _you_ were the true demon king? Ha! The very idea of an ignorant child like you taking the throne is pathetic." I just continued to stare straight into his cold blue eyes, remaining unmoved by his icy words of lies. "Those traitors are simply using you. They're tricking you into following that coward, Shinou. They're nothing more than mindless puppets to him." I reached up and slapped the blade away from my throat. "Now you listen, I'm not going to fall for your lies. I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth, and I will not do what you say. I'm not your doll!" Knowing full well that what I had said would trigger him, I attempted to step back, but ended up landing onto my backside after having tripped over a tree stump. Adelbert now stood directly above me, his sword now redirected towards my throat once again, the tip pressing harder against my skin, almost hard enough to break it. "I don't like your attitude, _child_." He emphasized his words by pressing the blade into my skin, a trail of crimson immediately running down my neck. It luckily wasn't deep enough to cause any damage, but I would surely have a scar now.

My 'punishment' was cut short by a shout of my name. I looked to the left to see Conrad rushing towards us on his horse, already brandishing his sword with one hand. "Yuuri!" Adelbert stepped back. Conrad stopped mere inches from running directly into Adelbert, pointing his sword towards his face. "Don't even think about harming His Majesty. I _know_ that you were the cause of those fires. We were told that _you_ told them to destroy this village." Conrad's words made me redirect my gaze back to Adelbert, another glare making its way onto my face. "I did no such thing. They were running low on supplies, and I merely told them where to find some." During their conversation, I brought myself to my feet, using the back of my hand to wipe the fresh blood from my neck, which had just begun to stain the collar of my jacket, all the while ignoring the dizzying sensation rushing through my mind. "Well, whatever the cause, you do not belong here. Return to your land at once." Both men seemed slightly started by my sudden words. Adelbert laughed. "I don't have to listen to you." I sneered. "It wasn't a request, von Grantz, it was an order. You will return to your land immediately, or you shall face the consequences of trespassing on lands from which you have been banished." Adelbert raised an eyebrow, clearly confused "Wha-? How did you…?" I interrupted. "I know much more than you'd like to give me credit for. Do not misunderstand, I am not just a naive child like what you may think of me. I am much more than that…"

* * *

 _ **Bordering Village - Great Demon Kingdom - Neutral POV**_

Conrart and Adelbert watched stiffly as the young king spoke slowly, his voice lowering into a deeper tone, his hair growing down to his shoulders and whipping around his frame in an invisible wind. "I know much more than you'd like to give me credit for. Do not misunderstand, I am not just a naive child like what you may think of me. I am _much_ more than that…" His last sentence ended in a hiss, his ebony eyes glinting almost menacingly in the moonlight, sending off a chillingly cold aura from the teen. His eyes narrowed at the blonde man. A blue chakra emanated from within Yuuri, and after a moment, several other colors began to mix with the light blue just as his eyes flashed from black to a range of many other colors within a single second. It was so fast that Conrart was barely able to register the change, but he still saw it. They were the same colors as what appeared around the boy; dark brown, a deep shade of magenta, dark yellow, crimson, a sickly green, white, black, and a bright, shimmering gold color. "You don't quite seem to understand… It is not just _me_ that you're fighting, Adelbert. _We are all still here. We are finally free…_ " His voice changed during his last two sentences. His words, they seemed more...cold.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I was originally planning to make each chapter the same length of each episode, but this just seemed like the perfect place to end this chapter...on a cliffhanger!**

 **I'm sure you all knew what those colors meant, and** _ **who**_ **they belonged to. While I was writing this, I just got an idea for a future event, so be prepared for another familiar character in the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I'll see you all in the next chapter. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Unveiling the Past

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but thankfully it wasn't as long as before. I just got over being sick; a stomach virus is going around, and a lot of people got sick because of it, including me. However, I'm feeling a bit better, so I'm going to get back to work.**

 **Sometime while writing the last chapter, a huge idea just sparked into my mind, and now I can't let it go! So now, this idea has been formed into what this chapter is now. Enjoy, and prepare for another familiar face. ^_^**

* * *

Reviews:

Guest (Chapter 11) - Yes. Yes I did. Also, you've been such a loyal reviewer for this story, and for that, I thank you. Not just for your loyalty, but also for your patience of my procrastination. XD

* * *

 _ **Bordering Human Village - Neutral POV**_

Yuuri stood silently, glaring coldly into Adelbert's eyes. "This is your final warning. Surrender and return to your land or suffer the consequences." Adelbert just stared at the teen, dumbfounded. How could Yuuri have known that he'd been banned? Had someone told him? _No._

"I see, so this is your decision?" Yuuri stepped forward, eyes narrowing onto his 'target'. "Well, it wasn't my intention to take any lives, but you leave me no other choice. Adelbert von Grantz, you will pay for your sins against Shinou with your life." Palms raised outwards, blasts of unseen energy shooting from them, shaking the very ground beneath their feet like that of an earthquake, nearly bringing them to their knees. "Justice be done!" One final blow of energy was sent forward, and the sheer force split the earth they stood on straight towards the blonde. The ground immediately gave way under his weight, and he fell down into a small hole-like crevice about ten feet below. The impact on his back and the dirt clouding around him, which was inadvertently inhaled, sending him into a coughing fit. He pulled himself to sit upright, and stared up into the black abysses of Yuuri's eyes, who stood directly above him, sneering down at him in near disgust. Then, Yuuri closed his eyes, and the colors around him grew brighter, until Conrart and Adelbert were forced to look away, as the light was too blinding. The colorful souls all merged together, forming a brilliant pure white aura that completely surrounded his form. The pendant around his neck began to vibrate intensely, it too beginning to glow brighter. Then, unexpectedly, the pendant shattered, sending small fragments of glass flying in each direction. A pale blue orb, which had once formed the radiant glow of the pendant, floated out and dissipated into the empty space around the king. The shards of glass, now scattered around amongst the ground at the teen's feet, were left, forgotten and dimmed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback (about 20 years ago) - Julia's POV**_

The decision was made. I told The Great One that, if this was what was required, then I would do it. I had originally spoken to him to ask a favor; that when I die, my soul will later go on to become the next Demon King. I had at first planned for Adelbert to be the one who would escort me to Earth, but he told me that this wouldn't be possible, because Conrart Weller was destined to be the one to fulfill the task of carrying my soul. I wasn't sure why it would matter, but now I understand. If Adelbert had been the one to have taken my soul, the events of fate would be changed, ultimately leading for Yuuri, the next king, to not be born. He showed me the future. I saw a frail brunette woman kneeling on the ground in a packed city, waving around, as if asking for help. A large yellow taxi pulled up and stopped before the woman, and the door opened, revealing a younger Conrart leaning out from inside, peering concerned at the helpless woman. Conrart kindly offered the woman a ride, and she was brought to a hospital, where she soon gave birth to the child I would spiritually be one with. Then, everything flashed before me. This time, I saw Adelbert sitting in the backseat of that very taxi. However, instead of stopping and helping her, Adelbert was focused on the glass bottle cradled in his hand, and never noticed her. The woman didn't make it to a hospital, and instead collapsed. She was soon found by a civilian, who called an ambulance to bring the poor woman to the hospital. Unfortunately, she never gave birth to the child. The baby was lost, and so was a part of Miko Shibuya's heart. That's why… That's why it had to be Conrart. He will make sure that Yuuri is brought safely and happily into the world, and will grow up to be strong, and inherit the title of Demon King.

* * *

 _ **Bordering Human Village - Yuuri's POV**_

The last thing I remember was Conrad coming to save me from Adelbert, but the next thing I knew, I was standing above a large hole, peering down at a shaking blonde. I felt something sharp poke my chest, and I instinctively looked down and saw the tiny glass shards jutting out from my skin through the fabric of my shirt. I brought a hand under my shirt to pull out the glass, but it hurt so much that I ended up jerking my hand back, inwardly revolting at the sight of blood heavily staining my fingers. Somehow, I felt as though something was missing. Something... _important_. I looked around, but only saw the two faces of Adelbert and Conrad staring at me as though I'd grown two heads. I took a step back, but the sudden movement made me feel extremely dizzy, and I lost my footing and fell backwards. My head smacked hard against something sharp, and the whole world spun into darkness, the sound of a distant call of my name being the last thing I could hear besides my pounding heartbeat.

I woke up again on a soft mattress, lying on my side facing towards a plain white wall. I attempted to turn onto my back, so that I could inspect where I was, but a hand on my back stopped me. "No, Your Majesty. You're still weak, and you need to rest. You used up a lot of energy, and you also lost quite a bit of blood from those nasty injuries on your chest." The voice was light and feminine, and seemed relatively familiar. I peered down at my unclothed chest, seeing the bandages covering my unusually pale skin. Then I turned to owner of the voice. A kind-looking woman with green hair and eyes in a white and blue uniform smiled back at me. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Your Majesty, but I wasn't expecting our first encounter to be under such circumstances. My name is Gisela von Christ. I'm one of the medics, and I was called here to help heal wounded soldiers, but I was surprised when Lord Weller carried you in a couple of hours ago." ' _Conrad...carried me in?_ '

I ended up having to stay in the medical tent for over an hour. As kind as Gisela is, she can be very intimidating and commanding when she wants to. I had plenty of time to think as I sat there. I could faintly recall a dream while I was unconscious. I could hear several familiar voices, but I couldn't see anything. It was as if I was blind within my own dream. The strangest thing about the dream was that I had a feeling that it wasn't me in it. I could speak to others, though I didn't know what they looked like, but the voice that came out of my mouth wasn't _mine_. It sounded _so_ familiar, and _I know_ that I have heard it before, but I just can't remember from where. When I finally managed to convince Gisela that I was well enough to get out of bed, I walked outside. I saw so much aftermath of the earlier events. The fires were still raging on, though not as worse as before. From the corner of my eye, I saw Conrad and Wolfram talking. I turned and ran up to them. "Conrad! How long was I asleep?" He looked at me from behind Wolfram, who also stopped to turn and peer at me. "You were unconscious for about two hours." I stared at him for a moment, then looked back at the burning buildings. "How have they not put out those fires yet!?" Wolfram scoffed lightly. "Well, they aren't regular fires." I looked at the blonde. "They're fires fueled by someone who possessed strong esoteric powers, so they're harder to extinguish." I understood then, and suddenly felt bad for having yelled. "O-oh. Well, I just wanted to say thanks. Y'know, for carrying me all the back here." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Conrad smiled. "No problem. It's my duty, Your Majesty." I snapped my gaze back to him. "Don't call me 'Your Majesty', it feels so informal." He chuckled airily. "Sorry, Yuuri." I suddenly heard a group of voices nearby, and turned to look at the sources. Gwendal stood in the center, waving his hands towards someone, who was tied up, presumably a prisoner. "This is the man who is responsible for the destruction of your village. He's even admitted to having been involved. Go ahead and do what you will with him, kill him even." My eyes widened in disbelief. ' _Wha-? Kill him?_ ' I raced down the embankment towards the group. "No, stop! Gwendal, you can't let them do that!" Cold cobalt eyes were turned to me, freezing me to my spot. "Don't stick your nose in affairs that don't concern you, _boy_." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "I won't let you kill this person, regardless of what he'd done." He sneered, a new wrinkle forming in his brow as his eyebrow twitched. "You're just a foreigner. Don't get the people's hopes up when you have no intention of fulfilling your duties. Now, get lost and let me handle this." I stepped forward as he attempted to turn away from me. "No! I am here, and I _will_ become the demon king. I will show you all that I can do this, and that I'm not just some child." At some point during the whole ordeal, the man in shackles managed to throw the two guards holding onto him off, and lunged forward at me, knife in hand. For a split second, the face of the villager appeared to warp into that of Vincent, which almost caused me to lose my lunch right there. I dodged out of the way, but I suppose he'd expected that, because he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground. The man turned halfway back towards the crowd. "Don't come any closer, or I'll kill your precious king."

A bush, which was just by my head, rustled quietly. Suddenly, a blur of color shot out from it, ramming into the leg of my captor. It was a small boy, no younger than six. While the child managed to knock the man to the ground, making him invulnerable and able to be apprehended, the child also happened to receive a blade to the arm. I shot up and crawled over to the boy. "Are you alright?" The child groaned in pain. I grimaced internally at the thought that the child didn't seem as pained, almost as if he was used to this form of treatment. "Why did… Why did you do that?" He opened his eyes and stared at me, a weak grin on his dirt-covered face. "You're the Demon King, right? So you'll be able to protect us. You will...won't you?" Mixed feelings of guilt and sadness filled my overwhelmed heart as the boy spoke those very words. "Yeah, I will. I promise, I'll protect you all, and never let this happen again." Tears streamed down my face, and I felt something surge through my entire being. It was like a shock, but not a painful one. It centered in my chest, and suddenly the sky boomed overhead with thunderous roars as rain began to pour down from the heavens. The rain quickly began to extinguish the flames, leaving nothing but smoke billowing into the skies. Then, Conrad stepped beside me (how or even when he got there is a mystery to me) and knelt down, scooping the child into his arms. "I'll take him to Gisela. Don't worry, Yuuri, he'll be fine." I stood and brushed the dirt from my shirt. "That's good." I turned and stared at the scene before me; a village in ruins, shrouded in an orange hue as the sun set. The scene almost felt nostalgic in a sense. ' _I will become the king_ …' I heard footsteps approaching behind me, and I turned to face Wolfram. "Hey, it's getting dark. I'll take you back now."

* * *

 _ **Royal Bed Chambers - Covenant Castle - Yuuri's POV**_

As I dressed for bed, I noticed something on my abdomen; it was like a scar. It was circular, and had a shape within it that almost looked like a teardrop. "What is _that_? How did that even _get_ there?" Perhaps I'd never know. I crawled into the large bed and wrapped myself in the comforter. ' _How am I going to do this_?' I've never felt this troubled before, the worst I'd ever been through having been almost killed by creepy kids' robots and some psycho. I shivered at the memory of those nights alone in that empty office, unable to even leave. But I'm free now. ' _We're free…_ ' I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. ' _I miss you guys… Mom, Dad, Shori...why did this have to happen to you? I just wish I could see you guys again._ ' I soon fell into a deep sleep with those thoughts plaguing my mind and tears burning my eyes. It was a very restless night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, what did you think? This idea was so crazy that I just** _ **had**_ **to include it in this story. So, what do you think happened when the light from the pendant disappeared? What do you think it meant? What do you think about this strange new scar of his? Also, what do you think will happen now that Yuuri's soul has** _ **permanently**_ **fused with the souls of the children? So many questions, and in such a short chapter! I try to be as detailed yet as secretive as I can about these things, just to get you guys to really think about it. I'd really like it if you'd leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Oh, man, I just realized how incredibly short these chapters are… ._.**


	13. Chapter 13: A New King and an Old Enemy

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Last time, we hit a new record; a dozen chapters! I'm so proud of myself for being able to stick to one storyline long enough to actually make this many chapters. To be honest, I've spent so many years writing, re-writing, and deleting stories that I've worked on. None of them, except the ones on my profile, have ever made it to see the public eye.**

 **Also, this doesn't really have anything to do with this story, but I'm thinking of changing the ending to one of my other stories,** ' _ **The Dollhouse Motel'**_ **. I feel like I may have dragged the ending on too long, so I'll try and shorten it. If you like this story, then be sure to check out the other ones I've done, even though I only have two other stories… -_-**

 **The only other thing I have to say is, expect a little 'present' in this chapter. Just think of it as a gift from me to make it up to you guys for having to wait so long. You'll know when you see it...hopefully. ;-)**

 **But anyways, onto zee story!**

* * *

 _ **Royal Throne Room - The Coronation - Yuuri's POV**_

"So, you're saying that all I have to do is stick my hand into the water?" I looked over at Lady Cecilie. She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Your Majesty, you'll do just fine. All you have to do is walk up to the fountain, stick your hand inside, and wait for the tug. Don't be too frightened by it, when you feel a touch on your hand, it means that you've been accepted by Shinou as the new Demon King. Also, just between you and me, when I had my coronation, I was terrified when I felt the tug on my hand; I felt as if it were trying to pull me right in." Her 'story' didn't help my nerves. I just didn't understand how it was possible for something to actually _grab_ my hand through the water, but I began up the carpeted steps toward the flowing water. Once I began my descent, the entire room fell into silence, and I could feel the hundreds of eyes burning into my skull. As soon as I reached the water, I lifted my hand. ' _Well, here goes nothing._ ' I quickly plunged my hand into the ice-cold water. At first, nothing happened, besides my sleeve getting soaked. Then, out of nowhere, I felt what seemed like fingers brush up against my overturned palm. I shivered, tempted to pull away, but I was told that I had to wait, right? The _thing_ suddenly wrapped itself around my hand and tugged forcefully, physically causing me to jerk forwards. I let out a yelp of surprise. "Ah! It's pulling on me!" Lady Cecilie rushed up beside me and tried to pull me back, but the force pulled me even harder, and I felt the spray of water hit my cheek as I was starting to be pulled into it. I tried to pull my hand away, but the grip wasn't letting go. Behind me, I could hear the other occupants yelling out in panic, trying to grasp the situation. An idea came to mind. I wrapped my own hand around whatever held me in place and dug my fingernails hard into it. The thing almost immediately retreated, and I could have sworn that I heard a quiet groan of pain from behind the rushing water. I pulled my hand back and observed it; a red hand print colored the pale skin.

After all that excitement, I went and took a nice hot bath, then Gwendal directed me to a large office-like room to sign a thick stack of papers. He stood there for a few minutes to make sure that I would actually do it. I could hear someone yelling outside somewhere, and when I looked up, I noticed that Gwendal had already left. ' _Huh… I_ _ **really**_ _need to start paying more attention to things._ ' After a little while, I heard loud footsteps approaching the door, and I flinched as it was thrown open. I expected to see a grumpy Gwendal or a fire-breathing Wolfram, but instead, someone I had never met stepped inside. "Gwendal, I know you're in here, I want-" The woman stopped mid-sentence when she realized that the person in question wasn't who she was yelling at. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise, Your Majesty! I was there for your coronation, but I'm afraid I was sitting in the back, so you probably didn't see me. My name is Anissina von Karbelnikoff." She extended her hand out in greeting and I tentatively shook it. She beamed down at me. "I' actually the royal scientist. I've created many inventions that I feel might help the Demon Kingdom. Would you like me to demonstrate them for you?" She leaned in a little, her magenta eyes sparkling in uncontained excitement. She stood with her hands on her hip, her vibrant reddish-pink hair tied up into a ponytail, similar to Gwendal's own hairstyle. She wore a white and red uniform with a pattern that seemed to match her own eccentric personality. "Uh...I'd love to, but...I can't. You see, I have a _lot_ of work to do, and not much time to do it. If you're looking for Gwendal, by the way, he was here a little while ago, but he left." At first, she seemed slightly disappointed by the fact that I couldn't see her inventions, but when I mentioned Gwendal, a new spark of light lit up in her eyes. "Oh, was he? Well, thank you, Your Majesty. Perhaps another time…" She turned on her heels and dashed out of the room, phrases along the lines of "Gwendal, get back here!", "I will find you sooner or later!", and "You need to help me test out my new invention!" spilling from her mouth. I shivered. Then, when silence once again fell upon the castle, a quiet shuffling noise from the closet in the corner of the room registered in my ears, and I turned to look at it questioningly. The door creaked open, and a slightly sweaty Gwendal stepped out from within it. "Gwendal, what were you doing in the closet?" I asked inquisitively. His frame shook. "Thank goodness she's gone…" Then I understood, and I silently grieved for him. That was how I met the 'mad scientist' known as Anissina.

* * *

 _ **A Familiar Park Which Went Unnamed - ? POV**_

I watched from behind the newspaper as the group of delinquents dragged the teen into the nearby bathrooms, my eyebrow raised in curiosity. I could hear muffled screams and cynical chuckling coming from inside, the sounds, for the most part, being drowned out by loud children. After a few minutes, the sounds died down, and the three boys then scurried out of the bathroom, guiltily panicked expressions painting their ignorant faces. After they left, I made my advance; I slinked into the bathroom once I was sure nobody was watching, and I peeked into the stalls. The first stall was wide open and the floor was soaked, but there was no trace of the black-haired teen anywhere. It was strange. There was literally no sign that he had ever been there, except… I spotted a cell phone laying on the tile floor directly in front of the toilet, and I bent down to pick it up. I snapped it open and was greeted by a picture of Yuuri and some other person posing with 'V' signs with their hands as the wallpaper. I grinned in satisfaction and stuffed the phone into my jacket pocket. ' _So he_ _ **was**_ _here…_ ' Just as I was about to leave the restrooms, a sudden sound of rushing water from the furthest sink filled my ears, making me stop dead in my tracks. I looked back and saw the water rushing around in a circular motion fiercely, sloshing out from the sink onto the tiled floor. I cautiously stepped closer to investigate, wondering if perhaps one of the pipes had busted or something. The water spun around the outside perimeter of the sink basin, leaving a slowly expanding hole in the center. Being the curious inner-child that I was, I walked up and stuck a few fingers into the water. It felt as though the whirlpool center was attempting to suck my fingers into it, but besides that, nothing happened. So, knowing that my fingers weren't in any serious danger, I experimentally stuck my hand down the strangely enlarged drain. I could feel that there was something on the other end, and it wasn't a pipe. From within, I could hear muffled gurgles, and it almost sounded like a person. It was _him_. "Just who are you?" I whispered to myself. Once I was able to reach my entire arm down, I felt what seemed like a hand, and I quickly grabbed onto it. I was determined not to let him go again. I no longer cared about killing him, no. Now, I wanted his power. I don't know how he was able to do those things, but I would find out. I tugged on the limb, but all the water made it increasingly difficult to do so. Suddenly, the hand wrapped around mine, and sharp fingernails dug into my hand, and I lost my grasp, quietly groaning in pain. I pulled my hand back and watched as crimson blood pooled around the newly formed wounds. I contemplated trying again when the water quieted down, and peered down to watch the water drain back down into the sink. The opportunity was now gone, like dust in the wind.

After I finished wrapping my hand in a handkerchief from my pocket, I strided back out and left the park. About halfway back to _that_ place, my own phone began vibrating intensely [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ], and when I checked the caller ID, I instantly recognized the number. I flipped it open and pressed the speaker to my ear. "Ah, about time. Felix Afton, I think we should have a little _chat_ …"

* * *

 **Author's Note: OOH, FINALLY! I've been waiting forever to reveal my OC's name. Now you know. So, who is Felix, you may ask? Well, remember FNaF 3? We never received a paycheck to confirm the name of the character we'd played as, but I decided to give this mysterious person a name. Felix Afton is Vincent's older brother, who was also the security guard at Fazbear's Fright. Surprised? You should be! XD (I'm sorry this chapter is so incredibly short!)**

 **Also, don't you just love how Felix was so** _ **totally**_ **concerned about his brother dying? Yeah, unemotional antagonists FTW! I think the reason I rarely make the antagonists have any redeeming qualities is because I don't plan on having their character be redeemed in the end, so that way, nobody really misses them! (I'm crying at this point, I'm laughing so hard)**

 **Also, I think I may have worked out a little schedule for when to expect new chapters. I tend to write these when I'm at school, and hardly at all during the weekends because of work, so expect chapters about once a week somewhere between Wednesday and Friday. If the updates are prolonged, then it's because something came up and caused a delay. If this happens, then I apologize in advance. Anyways, be sure to tell me how I'm doing with these, and I'll see you guys next time. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: A Darker Truth Lies

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I got some inspiration for this chapter while writing the third chapter for my other story, '** _ **Maohtale!**_ ' **. Now, I'm not going to say much else, because I don't want to ruin it. However, I will try and make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the extended absence. Enjoy!**

 _ **Royal Bed Chambers - 12:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

After all of that excitement earlier, I didn't think Gunter or Gisela would ever leave me alone. They were both acting like overprotective helicopter parents all day, swooping around me and feeding me soup, as if I had a cold. I thought for sure, with the way the day had been going, they'd even follow me into my bed with me, but thankfully they only just ' _escorted_ ' me to the door.

Even after getting comfortable, I found that I couldn't fall asleep. Instead, I lied awake and stared at the patterns dancing across the ceiling. I snaked my hand under my nightshirt and absently brushed my thumb along the crevices in my abdomen. I still don't know what the scar is, or even where it came from, but with all that's happened to me in the past year, I think I've learned to just _not_ question things. After all, even if I _wanted_ to know, there's no way for me to find out, so there's no use even trying. Sighing, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes, silently willing myself to fall asleep.

Just as I was beginning to nod off, a stray noise registered in my hazy, sleep-filled mind. I sat up and turned towards the window, where the noise originated. It sounded as if something had been thrown at the glass, like a small rock. I kept my eyes focused on the window pane as I slowly climbed from the bed, sliding the small blade from underneath the pillow against my side as I stepped quietly towards the wall. I brought my free hand up to unlatch the lock on the window, before pushing them open. The cool night breeze fanned against my face, blowing my hair back. I leaned forwards to peer down to see if anything or anyone was outside doing something suspicious. At first, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, just trees, dirt and grass. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a black-clad figure lunged from some unseen location through the window, plowing me backwards and onto the floor. The person pressed a long dagger up against my throat, chuckling lowly. "Looky here, Demon King, you're coming with me. Don't try anything funny or I'll slice your neck open." Before he could say anything more, he found a blade of his own pressed against his own throat, right against a weak spot by a vital vein. "On the contrary, mister, I'm not going _anywhere_." I tipped my head back and yelled out as loudly as I could. "HELP! STRANGER DANGER!"

After a few seconds, an orange-haired man whom I didn't recognize dropped from somewhere on the ceiling. "Good work. I'll take him from here, bocchan." He bent down and grabbed the man by the back of his neck, holding him up as if he weighed no more than a kitten. Sitting up, I asked him, "Who are you, by the way? I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before." He turned to me, his crystal blue eyes focusing on mine. "I suppose you're right. I've met you, but probably not under a circumstance that you're aware of." I tilted my head in confusion, and he elaborated. "My name is Yozak Gurrier. I'm your 'royal spy' and bodyguard." I stood up and bowed politely. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Ah, thank you, by the way." He let out a hearty laugh. "Don't mention it, it's my job. I should get going; gotta take this guy somewhere _special_ …" He grinned evilly at the masked bandit before turning towards the door, holding up his other hand in a gesture of saying goodbye. That was I how I met the eccentric spy Yozak.

 _ **Royal Dining Hall - 7:30 AM - Neutral POV**_

Yuuri stepped into the dining hall, bowing as everyone stood in formal greeting at his entrance. When he seated, everyone followed. As they began to eat, a certain lilac-haired advisor leaned forward in his seat, gazing at his king with concern. "Your Majesty, are you alright? I heard about how that bandit attacked you last night in your bed chambers. Yesterday's incident was unfortunate enough without _that_ happening. Oh, dear!" Yuuri mentally facepalmed at the dramatic scene. "You know, I'm really fine. I'm not a child; I _can_ protect myself sometimes, too." It didn't seem as though the man was listening, as he continued to bawl pathetically. ' _This is going to be a really long day…_ ' He abjectly thought to himself.

 _ **Castle Gardens - 1:00 PM - Yuuri's POV**_

I needed to get away from all of the noise, so I quietly slipped out after lunch and snuck into the gardens. It was so peaceful, being surrounded by so many lovely flowers on such a beautifully sunny day. The sky was a bright blue, and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. I inhaled deeply and took in the refreshing scent of the newly-sprouted blossoms. I retired on a small stone bench, and jest leaned back to appreciate the breath-taking scenery. "Lady Cecilie has been doing such an amazing job with these." I mused. ' _ **I remember when my mommy and I used to walk through the park together. I would always run down the hill and pick some flowers for her. It seems like it was only yesterday, yet it's been over fifty years…**_ ' My eyes widened as I looked around, suddenly becoming increasingly aware of something that I hadn't fully noticed before. "What sort of thought was that?" I knew that those voices were in my head, but what I still didn't understand is _why_ I was even hearing them. ' _ **My mother used to pick these really pretty flowers every week, and she would make my favorite tea with their petals.**_ ' Why? I stood up. "Please, I don't really know what's going on, but I want to know who you are." ' _ **We are a part of you. We were once living, just like you, but a bad man took that all away from us. We can never see our families again, and now, neither can you.**_ ' I felt my jaw instinctively clenching in anger and grief. "Why? Why are you here? I just want my old life back!" A low giggle vibrated in my ears. ' _ **You think we don't? We've been waiting for so long for someone like you to come along. Now, we can have our revenge, and you will be the one to do it for us.**_ ' "Why would I do that? It's not like you can make me." At first, I heard nothing. Then, ' _ **Oh, but that's where you're wrong. We can, and we already have been. Since the moment we became one with you, you were NEVER in control…**_ ' I felt lightheaded in that moment; now it made sense. All of those times I ended up randomly blacking out, then waking up to find that I had almost severely hurt someone. It wasn't me. ' _ **It's me.**_ '

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

"What's happening?" A light had consumed them, blinding their eyes. They were lost for so many years, wasting them trying to get revenge on a man that was long gone. When they were able to see again, they found that they were no longer looking through their own eyes. It was like that when they were stuck inside the animatronics, too. Was it happening again? No. They were inside of a person... _finally_.

(Note: I'm switching the POV within the flashback) At first, it was like sitting in a dark room, watching this person's life through a television screen. We watched... _that_ man kill his parents and brother. So he's like us, huh? Interesting.

It didn't stay like that for long though. After he freed _her_ , we were all combined as one soul inside of his, and he became Golden. With us being a part of his soul, we can control him. We will have revenge on him, and we'll watch that disgusting filth die and rot away while he cries for mercy. Our host might be merciful, but we _aren't_.

 **Author's Note: Well, I'm not really sure** _ **how**_ **I feel about this. I feel like it came out okay, but that it's not really good enough to make up for such a long wait. I'm sorry; if you hate it that much, then sue me. I did the best I could, okay? :')**

 **Please, for your sake and mine, let me know what you think. Your feedback is important to me; it helps me know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on. Although I'm sure many of you don't even read these parts, if you** _ **do**_ **, then I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. Thanks, I'll see you all in the next chapter. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: Never Alone

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long absence. It's like I disappeared off of the face of FanFiction. My computer has had some technical difficulties, but I think that it's back in proper working order, so to make it up to you guys, I think you'll be happy to know that, during my long absence, I haven't done** _ **nothing**_ **. I was still writing the entire time, and in fact, immediately after this chapter is uploaded, I have another one to put up, plus two chapters of Maohtale! Hooray! Plus, for some extra news, make sure that you read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter; I have a very special announcement.**

* * *

 _ **Royal Baths - 7:30 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I sat within the warm water, sighing quietly as the steam rose up into my face. There was nothing quite like waking up to a nice, warm bath in the mornings. The only sounds echoing through the large chamber were the rushing of water into the bath and my own breathing. Thoughts of home filled my mind; the smell of Mama's homemade curry, Shori's insistence of me calling him "Onii-chan", and Dad's nagging me of not spending enough time with him. If I had known then what would happen up to today, I would have had that last helping of curry. I would've given in and called Shori 'Onii-chan' one more time, and I would've spent more time with them instead of playing baseball. I sighed again and sunk deeper into the water. ' _I miss them so much…_ '

The sudden pull of water snapped me out of my brooding mindstate. I turned to see a whirpool of water growing larger, sucking water down into the drain. "Did the plug accidentally come loose?" I dove down to inspect, but found no plug anywhere. Before I pull myself back, the water sucked me down into the whirlpool of water. ' _What? Not again!_ ' It felt as though my very soul was being pulled from my body, being thrown through time and space before settling uncomfortably back inside of my body. When I came to (' _When did I pass out?_ '), I saw the face of Murata Ken staring back at me. A few police officers were standing there as well, but none that I recognized. That was when it registered that I was sitting on the floor of the public bathroom in the park. "Hey, sleepy head, finally back to the world of the living, huh?" I stared up at him for a moment, my head fuzzy with unintentional sleep. "Wha…?" One of the police officers laughed. "You passed out after those delinquents gave you a swirly. Don't you remember? Lucky for you, this young man here came and alerted us of this." Murata went to the cops? Oh, that explains why he just ran off… But wait! Didn't that happen a long time ago? Or was all of that just a dream…? It couldn't have been, could it? It all felt and seemed too _real_.

* * *

 _ **Shibuya Residence - 12:00 PM - Yuuri's POV**_

Murata was kind enough to walk me back home after that whole incident. He said he would 'hang out' with me for a while, so we both just sat on the couch and watched television and talked about random things now and then. "I, uh...heard about what happened to your parents and brother. I'm really sorry." I waved a hand. "No, it's fine, really. Besides, I'm doing just fine on my own…" I trailed off. After a moment, Murata turned to me with a goofy grin. "Hey, Shibuya, I could always be your mother! Lemme' go grab an apron real quick." I just stared at him with an ' _are you nuts?_ ' kind of look. After a moment of silence, the tension broke and we both burst into laughter. It really was nice like this, being able to laugh again and just forget about everything bad that has happened…

It had been a week now, and I still had not been sucked back into the other world yet, and I had begun to think it was all a dream. After all, something like dreams never came true. You could wish, but in the end, it would all be meaningless, wouldn't it?

Almost every day, Murata would come visit me and we'd talk. Eventually, this became a cycle; _a habit_. When I needed someone to talk to, he'd be at my door, as though having read my mind. Sometimes, the mood would be a little dark. Maybe one of us would mention something, something that would remind me of Shin Makoku, and a strange sense of deja vu would wash over me. Why? It was almost as if...he _knew_. He knew something that I didn't, and he wasn't telling me. So the next time he came over, I just decided to wing it…

"Hey, Murata, do you believe in other worlds?" He stared at me for a moment, and his glasses glinted over, shielding his eyes in an extremely mysterious way. "...Why would you say something like _that_ , Shibuya?" I hesitated, then an awkward laugh escaped my lips. ' _Maybe I'm just being paranoid again._ ' I waved my hand, dismissing my previous question. "Oh, nothing. Just me, being me again." Murata leaned forward. "Actually, if I had to say, perhaps the concept of another world almost identical to this isn't such a crazy idea, right? I remember when I was younger, I used to have dreams about things that happened through another person's eyes, almost like memories from a previous life, if you will…" Shocked, I just stared at him with the most neutral face I could muster [ ◌_◌ ]. "Yeah, that's…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to respond to such a thing. Then again, I'm sure he'd probably feel the same way if I had suddenly burst out with something like, 'Hey, did you know that I'm a demon?' Murata looked at me strangely. "What did you say? Something about demons…" I paled. ' _Did I seriously just say that out loud?_ ' I began laughing nervously. "Ahaha! No, I didn't say anything. Maybe you're just hearing things." I turned away and just held my breath, although I don't really know why. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head with question.

* * *

 _ **Public Onsen - One Week Later - Ken Murata's POV**_ (AN: Please excuse the rushy-ness)

"Hey, there's an empty one over here!" I motioned towards him, and he nodded and walked over, holding his towel. I invited Shibuya to a public onsen to help him 'clear his mind'. Of course, I had other reasons for bringing him here, but it wasn't as if I was stupid enough to voice them. Once we settled into the water, I turned to him and said, "Oh, hey, I hope you didn't forget to bring anything with you." Shibuya looked at me, confused. "Well, it's not like I can't go back and get anything I forgot later." I chuckled. "I don't think you get it. This is the last stop. You're going back today, and Shinou has reason to believe that this world no longer has anything to offer you, so you won't be coming back anymore…" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait, wha-" Before he could finish, the vortex opened beneath us, and we were sucked down into it, bringing us straight to Shin Makoku. ' _All according to plan…_ '

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile - Felix Afton's POV**_

I had been stalking the two boys since I found out the _other_ one had returned from...wherever he was. ' _If I can just follow him around, I'm sure I can find out how he does it…_ ' The two led me to a public onsen just outside of town. They entered and stepped into a more private bath. I watched them from a nearby pool, peeking from around a rock separating the two. Lucky for the three of us, there were few people here at the moment, and none of them were even on this side of the room. Heh.

I watched as the one with the glasses said something to him, and he visibly flinched. Then, the water around them began to swirl rapidly, pulling them in. Had someone else been watching and not understood the situation, they probably would not have even seen the two men be sucked down, but rather, it happened so quickly that it almost appeared as though they simply vanished into thin air. Before the water stilled, I jumped into motion and lunged for the opening. ' _Now's my chance! You WON'T get away that easily this time…_ ' As I made contact with the water, I felt as though every fibre of my being was being pulled apart and sucked into a vacuum cleaner, then being flown across an infinite plane at unimaginable speeds. Before I could even see the stopping destination, I felt my consciousness slip away like the last grain of sand in an hourglass as time itself evaporates into nothingness. _Darkness is my only friend now_ …

* * *

 **Author's Note: Good God, those last few sentences were so metaphorical. I wonder if anyone will even understand it? Probably not… :')**

 **Now I have to get onto writing Chapter 4 of** _ **Maohtale!**_

 **I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this. The final conclusion may be even closer than we all think… And I'm going to try and make it as epic as I can! It'll probably suck... XD**


	16. Chapter 16: Dangers Around Each Corner

**Author's Note: Well, I honestly don't have anything new to say except that this series' end is nearing. I'm finally going to reveal the big end that I've waited so long to write. This conclusion may take another chapter to write, as you all know how I like to leave things hanging, so expect a two-part conclusion. I can't believe we're finally here. Honestly, my original plan for this story was to follow Yuuri's adventures throughout the series, but only now with the added benefit of having the powers of the animatronics. I decided some time ago that I didn't want to make this story too long. This is because I noticed that one of my biggest flaws in my writing is the fact that, the longer the story gets, the worse the quality of the writing becomes. For some reason, I'm better at writing shorter works, otherwise it just draws on unnecessarily. I want this to be as well-done as I can make it, so I decided to wrap it up in a different way, and allow the readers' minds to fill in the blanks for what happens after the ending.**

 **I also noticed another flaw within this story is the lack of character development. I feel like Yuuri's emotions and his relations with others weren't given enough detail. I especially noticed this after writing the chapter in which his family is killed. He is shown as expressing little grief, and instead of showing sadness or loss, he seems to move on as though he felt nothing. I really wanted to go deeper into this side of his emotions, but I think that I'll wait until after I upload the final chapter to start editing and making improvements on anything. If you feel the same in that the story suddenly sucks now, and you've read each chapter up to now, then I sincerely apologize for making you all wait for this...** _ **garbage**_ **. :'(**

 **Perhaps if this story gets enough positive attention, and if people** _ **really**_ **want it, I may make a sequel to this story. Let me know what you think.**

 **Now that I've babbled on long enough, I'll get into the story…**

* * *

 _ **Outside the Tomb of the Great One - Yuuri's POV**_

I shot out of the water, spluttering. That was when I remembered that I wasn't alone this time. I turned around to see Murata standing up, water dripping from his clothes and hair as he wiped off his glasses before sliding them back onto his face. "Oh, uh, how did we end up here?" I nervously rubbed at the back of my neck, my head spinning with confusion and anxiety. If Murata found out that I was the Demon King, what would happen to me? More importantly, what would happen to _him_? The sound of opening doors drew me from my thoughts, and I glanced to the left to see Ulrike stepping outside the tomb. "Your Majesty, welcome back. Thank you very much, Your Eminence, for your help. It seems the plan worked out." She smiled politely. _Wait_ … I snapped my head back to look at Murata. " _Eminence_? Why didn't you say anything?! I was worried this whole time about what would've happened to me if you found out, but you already _knew_? HOW?" I screamed, my face red with embarrassment and anger. He tilted his head up slightly, his glasses glinting ominously in the light, and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Sorry, Shibuya. You were probably thinking, ' _I can't tell him, he'd think I'm crazy_ ', right?" I nodded. "Uh, yeah…" He chuckled. "Well, how do you think I felt? Do you think I thought people would have believed me if I told them that I was the reincarnation of the thousand-year-old Great Sage?" My shoulders sagged in realization. "Oh...yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Tomb of the Great One - Ulrike's POV**_

Watching the two argue for a moment, I plastered a small smile across my face. My chest, however, was sinking into my gut with dread. His Majesty was in danger. Someone had followed them. Luckily, I was able to alter the path that the intruder took, and he ended up arriving in another location. I knew that if I told him about this, it would cause him worry and fear, but I must still tell him. I cleared my throat. "Your Majesty," He paused and looked back over at me. "I don't mean to startle you, but I believe that you and Geika were followed when you were transported here." He flinched. "What?! Followed? By who?" I averted my gaze to look at the bushes to the right, then nervously glanced back at him. "His name is Felix Afton." Yuuri's face scrunched up in thought as the name registered in his mind. "Wait, Afton? As in, _Vincent_ Afton?" I nodded my head solemnly. "I'm afraid so. Felix is Vincent's older brother, as well as the one behind your parents' and brothers' death." His eyes narrowed, his face hardening as the truth finally dawned on him. "How did he get through the portal?" I coughed. "He has been following you around for some time now. He was also there when you both entered the onsen. There wasn't much I could do to close the portal, so he ended up inside as well. I managed to divert the location he would end up in, so I could buy you both time to get to Covenant Castle. I fear that this man is planning on hurting you. He is not aware of your status as king, but I do believe that he is at least aware of your magic abilities. I recommend that you hurry, and please, be careful." I didn't need to say any more, as the two were hopping from the fountain. I pointed towards two horses that were prepared for them, and they quickly set off in the direction of the castle. I turned back towards the door of the tomb, gripping the thin piece of parchment in my hand tighter. I motioned to one of the fly bones hovering just overhead. It swooped down and I handed it the paper. "Quickly, deliver this to Covenant Castle! His Majesty is on his way. Please protect him." With that, the skeleton flapped its large wings and took off, the chattering of its bony jaw echoing as it flew farther away.

* * *

 _ **Covenant Castle - Conrad's POV**_

I stopped walking. I had been making my usual rounds when a _feeling_ overcame me. ' _Yuuri is back._ ' It wasn't the usual feeling I got when he was near. It was as if this time...he was in danger. I turned and ran for the main stairs.

When I stepped out onto the balcony, I could already see Yuuri riding in on his horse, and he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by another black-haired boy that looked about his age. When the two finally made it to the courtyard, the horses slowed to a stop, and the younger men jumped off. "Yuuri, you're back! Who is this?" I gestured towards the foreign boy and Yuuri glanced back and forth between us, a slightly disoriented look on his face as he tried to say something. "I-uh…" The other boy stepped forward, a strange look on his face. "I'm Murata Ken, a friend of Shibuya's. Ulrike-sama brought me here to escort him back." I did a double-take. Why would she do that? As if reading my mind, he continued. "Let me clarify that; I'm the Great Sage from Earth." My sword nearly fell from my belt loop (which is impossible) in shock. "Oh." Yuuri turned back to me. "But that's not the problem here! Someone else followed us through, and-" At that point, I had already stopped listening. I gripped the hilt of my sword, my eyes narrowing into slits. Yuuri's eyes widened, and he practically flung himself forward at me. "No, Conrad! You can't kill him! I know that he deserves it and all, but if he dies, then I'll never know…" Yuuri trailed off, and my grip loosened. "Never know _what_ , Yuuri?" He looked down. "I need to know why he killed them. My family." At those words, my gaze softened in understanding and I let go of my sword. I patted Yuuri on the head. "Very well, then I'll make sure that he's captured and put into our dungeons, and we'll find a way to make him talk." ' _For you, Yuuri._ ' Yuuri smiled gratefully, lowering his head to stare at the floor. "Thanks." For now, Yuuri, why don't you go get cleaned up and then get some rest? I'll personally make sure that nothing happens to you, alright?" Yuuri nodded. From the corner of my eye, I could see his friend smiling ominously at me, his glasses glinting in the light, shielding his eyes. As the three of us made our way into the building, I looked back, gazing up into the sky. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds, and no sunlight was visible through them. ' _Strange_.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh, now we're getting somewhere! I think it's a good idea that Yuuri decides that Conrad shouldn't kill Felix. And if you've seen the entire series, you and I both know that Conrad's the type that, if he thinks Yuuri's in danger, he will literally track down that person and murder them. xD**

 **But anyways, the next chapter will be the first part of the conclusion. I can't believe we're already so far into it. *sniffles* I would be so happy to hear what you guys think of this so far, so if it's not too much trouble, then please leave me a review. Reading them really makes my day! I'll see you in the next chapter. ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17: Behind the Mask

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the delay. I've been trying to figure out how to write this, seeing as we're at the final stretch of this story. I don't want to waste your time by making this half-heartedly, especially for those of you who have been so patient throughout everything. So, like I said, this is the beginning of the conclusion, and the next chapter will be the last one. Also, this chapter is really short, I know. I usually type these on my computer, but instead I'm using my phone. My computer is being stubborn...**

* * *

Reviews:

Guest (Chapter 17) - Thank you. I'm so glad that you've been so loyal since the beginning of this, and you've stuck by and even waited for the next couple of chapters when I couldn't update for an extended period of time. I just want you to know how much it means to me to hear these things. It's so hard to write with problems weighing you down and no attention from readers. In fact, this story was originally going to be a one-shot, but all of your support inspired me to continue this. Thank you, again.

* * *

 _ **Covenant Castle Hallways - Midnight - Yuuri's POV**_

I sat huddled in my bed, my knees brought up to my chest. I couldn't get even an ounce of sleep; my mind was filled overwhelmed with the newfound knowledge of the ominous and dangerous presence hunting me down. How _could_ I sleep? Even though Conrad had said that he was going to find him, and that I would be safe, I couldn't help but feel a foreboding sense of dread wash over me, as though something big was about to happen…

* * *

 _ **Forest outside Shin Makoku - Midnight - Conrad's POV**_

I'd been following the man for about twenty minutes now. He hadn't seen me yet, as I was a good ten feet away. Thanks to Ulrike's letter, I was able to get a brief description of Yuuri assailant, and had something to leave my brothers and Gunter to let them know that Yuuri was in danger, and to keep an extra eye on him.

The man kept glancing around, confused of his whereabouts, and his clothes dripping wet. Deciding that the time was right, I stepped out and intentionally cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear, and he spun around. "Wh-who are you?" My time on Earth had given me a reason to learn Japanese, so I was able to understand what he was saying. "It does not matter. However, what you should be concerned about is getting out of these woods. You do realize that wolves occupy these areas at night? Besides, it would do you no good to wander around in the cold in wet clothes. Where are headed?" I asked. He slowly shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not _from_ here, and I don't even know where I am or where to go." His voice shook, and I could clearly tell even despite the darkness engulfing us that his worry and confusion was staged. I held up a hand. "I'm a soldier of the Royal Guard. I can take you the kingdom, it's not far from here. You can get some warm clothes and rest, and I can help you find out where you need to go in the morning." He visibly did a double-take, considering my offer. "Alright. Thank you so much." I nodded and gestured behind me, the direction to the castle. I turned, and he followed behind. I could almost _feel_ the sinister smirk on his face. ' _Too easy…_ '

Once we reached the clearing, I pointed down the hill, revealing the Great Demon Kingdom in all its glory. "It's just down there. You first." He hesitantly stepped forward and made his way down the hill, and I made my move, grabbing onto his shoulder roughly. I kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling onto the ground before me. Reaching into the bag I had slung over my shoulder, I pulled out the piece of rope I had brought with me. I used it to bind his wrists together, as to ensure he wouldn't be able to get away. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him up to face my at eye-level. "Nice try, _Afton_. If you think I'm going to let you hurt Yuuri, then think twice. Just feel lucky that I didn't kill you the second I saw you…" I growled out. I let go of him and watched as his body limply fell back to the ground with a thud. ' _Way too easy…_ '

* * *

 _ **Covenant Castle Dungeon - 1:00 AM - Neutral POV**_

Yozak watched in abstract humor as Conrad slid off of his horse, hauling a fully-grown man over his shoulder. "Yo, Captain. Who's the guest?" He pointed to the man wriggling in Conrad's hold, though he knew full well who it was. He had overheard the conversation between Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter about the mysterious person who was attempting to track His Majesty down, and who had also killed his entire family. Conrad didn't reply, and simply continued forward into the castle, but Yozak had already expected this.

Conrad stepped into the cell and placed the man down onto the cold stone floor before stepping back out and nodding to the two guards positioned outside, who promptly closed and locked the cell door. Before Conrad leaved, he turned back to the man, who shot him an icy glare. He pointedly ignored this and spoke. "Y'know, the reason I _didn't_ kill you then and there was because Yuuri asked that of me. He made me promise him to not kill you." Felix blinked in confusion and disbelief. "Had I not made that promise to him...you'd be dead where you stand." With that, he turned and left the hall, leaving the murderer to his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Later That Day - Covenant Castle Dungeon - Yuuri's POV**_

I anxiously stood outside the door, contemplating just turning around and leaving. Maybe I was better off just _not_ knowing. Before I could make a coward's' move and run away, Conrad, who had accompanied me here, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Your Majesty. If at any time you feel it necessary, you can leave. I promise you, however, he cannot hurt you." I nodded blankly and swallowed the lump in my throat. This was it; the moment I would finally see the very monster who had taken away so much from me. I pushed the door open and stepped in. I _needed_ to know why…

I had expected to see a true monster. Someone with evil in their eyes and blood on their hands, but what I saw was just a _person_. A person who had also suffered their fair share of losses and hardships. A person who was filled with not evil or even hate, but anger. His eyes burned with unspoken rage and grief. I stepped up to the door. "Excuse me?" I had expected myself to cry, or to be unable to say anything, but I didn't. He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. " _You._ " At first, I wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't any easy way to ask such a question. "I just want, no, _need_ to know… Why?" He stared blankly at me for a moment and began to laugh in anguish. "Why? Because… I envy you." I blinked, taken aback. "Wh-what?" He growled. "I said it! I always hated how you were always so happy, and how you had everything that you wanted. You had a family and a near-perfect life! I just wanted to wipe that smile off your face. I wanted you to feel the same pain I did." He coughed and lowered his head. "Pain…? What happened to _you_?" He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "One day, when I was seven years old, my parents left me and my younger brother home alone. They left to go to the store. If it wasn't for him… If it weren't for my brother, they wouldn't have…" He trailed off. "If my brother hadn't kept telling them to hurry, they wouldn't have gotten into that accident. Because of him, my parents are dead! Just like yours!" I flinched at the growled yell he let out, and felt Conrad protectively placing his hand on my shoulder once more. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know it seems like a lie, but I really do feel sorry for you. It isn't anybody's fault that your parents were killed. But even then, that gives you no right to kill others. I may pity you, but I don't forgive your actions…" I turned and nodded towards Conrad and let him lead me from the dark chambers. His execution would be soon, anyways…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow. So the full truth is finally revealed. Well,** _ **not quite**_ **. You'll see what I mean in the final chapter. I still can't believe that we've finally made it this far. Thank you to all of you who have read thus far, and I'll see you soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: Everything I Knew Was a Lie

**Author's Note: Well, everyone, here we are! This is the final chapter of The Animatronic Demon King. I still can't believe that we're here. I originally hadn't planned on making this a full series unless enough people wanted it, and I actually hadn't expected anyone to like it, but surprisingly, I received a lot of support from all of you. Thank you so much. I have spent countless weeks just planning out every little detail of this story, and to think, this entire story stemmed from a single little daydream I had. Please, at the end of this chapter, read my message. I have a question to ask, and I want to know your opinion on something. Make sure to leave me a review if you can, so that I can know what you think of this. Thanks for following this story. Also, please note that, due to logical reasons, this story takes place in the year 1995, not present day. Yes, I did the math… What? I like being accurate!**

* * *

Reviews:

Guest (Chapter 17) - Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far. To be honest, the reference was intentional. In fact, I've made many references throughout this story not only to Undertale, but to other works as well. If you're interested, I'm currently working on another crossover story between Kyo Kara Maoh and Undertale called ' _Maohtale!'_. You should definitely check it out. Also, if you can spot some of my other (not so) cleverly hidden references, then kudos to you! I hope you'll find this final chapter as exciting as all of the others.

* * *

 _ **Yuuri's POV**_

It's been about a week now since Felix's execution. I wasn't there for it; there was no way I could watch such a thing. Yet, now he was gone, and I no longer had to worry about him, and my parents and brother could finally be at rest with their killer having been brought to justice. I still admit that I pitied the man, but there was no way I could let him go free. If I did, he would only continue killing, and many more innocent lives would be taken, and I would not let that happen. After the night of his execution, I kept having a nightmare. I couldn't tell what was going on the first time I had the dream; everything was fuzzy and disorienting. However, each time I had the dream, it would last longer, and things slowly became more and more clear. The dream consisted of a young child at what appeared to be a birthday party. The child was crying, and being teased by a group of older kids. I could never truly hear what they said, but I somehow had a feeling that one of those older kids was related to the child. Perhaps an older brother? Then, they'd grab the child and drag him towards a stage, where two animatronics were performing. They said something to the child before lifting him up and… That was where the dream ended. I always woke up before I could see what happened next, and a part of me didn't _want_ to know. Even though I had never experienced this dream before now, it still seemed oddly familiar in a way…

* * *

 _ **Tomb of the Great One - Noon - Yuuri's POV**_

Ever since Murata came to this world with me and revealed his identity as the Daikenja, he spent most of his time at Shinou's Temple helping the Shrine Maidens. I decided to go visit Murata earlier this morning; I had a question burning in the back of my mind, and I thought that perhaps he'd know how to help me. "So, Shibuya, you said you had a question? Lay it on me." He stood and waited for my response. "Well," I began, "You said once before that you had dreams from p-past lives and stuff, right?" He nodded. "Well, I've been having the same dream recently, and I was wondering if maybe this is… one of those memory-dreams?" Murata brought a hand to cup his chin in thought. "Well, it's hard to say for sure if it is. Do you want to tell me about it?" I explained my dream to him, and he listened, pensively nodding every now and then. When I was finished, he shifted in place and sighed deeply. "I'd say it's possible that this dream may be a memory from a past life? You said that the dream was… hard to understand, right? Perhaps if this truly is a memory, the reason you're having a hard time remembering it may be because of trauma. This event, to your past self, may have been so traumatic that the memory was subconsciously blocked from your mind. My suggestion is that, if you _really_ want to see this memory, try and focus on each event that happens in your dreams before you go to sleep. Try and concentrate solely on that dream." I nodded and thanked him before leaving. ' _I hope this works…_ '

* * *

 _ **Royal Bed Chambers - 10:30 PM - Yuuri's POV**_

I settled into bed and sighed, wrapping the comforter tightly around myself. I lazily circled the scar on my abdomen before turning onto my side and closing my eyes. ' _If Murata is right about this, and this is a traumatic memory, maybe I shouldn't try and pry into it. But then again, maybe if I finally settle things, the dream will go away…_ ' I focused my thoughts, revisiting the events of the dream, and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _I kneeled onto the floor, sobbing. I didn't want to be here, but there wasn't anything I could do. Four older kids surrounded me and began laughing and teasing me They were all wearing masks that looked like the four animatronics from 'Fredbear and Friends'. "Hey, your little brother sure is a baby, isn't he?" The kid in the Foxy mask spoke up, "Yeah. It's hilarious." I recognized that voice. I snapped my head up. "B-brother?" They ignored me and kept chattering away. The one wearing the Bonnie mask stepped towards me, laughing. "Hey, I have an idea. I think the little man here wants to get a closer look." My eyes widened in fear as his words registered in my mind. "No! Please, don't!" They grabbed me and drug me, laughing all the while. A buzzing voice in my head grew louder and louder, chanting. 'You know what will happen… You know what will happen…' My tears slid down my face faster as my fear grew, the distance from the other side of the room growing shorter. When we finally reached the stage, one of them cupped a hand around their ear. "Hey, did you hear that? I think the little man said that he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss. Let us help him…" With that, they hoisted me up and counted from three. Then, the next thing I knew, my head was lodged inside of the animatronic's jaw. I wiggled and kicked, screamed and cried, but the mouth around my head only pressed tighter against my skull. Then, I heard a 'cling', and the pressure around my head tripled, and everything went dark, the laughter growing distant as my heart stopped in my chest._

 _The next thing I heard was the beeping of a machine. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear and feel everything. I was lying in a hard and rigid bed, a thin sheet placed over me. Behind my closed eyes, I could faintly sense a blindingly bright light shining in the room. I was in a hospital room. Something by the bed next to me rustled. Then, a hand gently grasped my own. Whoever was there was really sad; their hand was shaking. Then, the person spoke softly. "I'm so sorry…"_

 _When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I could see nothing but darkness. Then, a few small plush figures appeared beside me. They were my friends. One of them, a Golden Fredbear plushie, spoke to me. "Don't cry. We are still here; we are still your friends. Do you believe that?" I couldn't help the tears that cascaded down my face in that moment as, one by one, the others slowly began to vanish, leaving Fredbear being the only one left next to me. "Don't worry, I will put you back together again...Yuuri."_

* * *

 _ **Royal Bed Chambers - 1:45 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

I bolted upright in bed, sweat coating my skin in a thick layer. My breath came out in gasps, and I struggled to regain my senses. ' _What was that?_ ' Had I truly heard that correctly? Even though I _knew_ that this dream was definitely a flashback, there was no mistaking the fact that that plushie had spoken my name. If this is true, then what does that mean? Then, a random memory flashed back to me. Just before I left for my first shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I remember Mama waving me out. Before she closed the door, I faintly remember her face drawing up in concern, worry flashing in her eyes. She had said, "Yuu-chan, please be careful. We don't need any more… _accidents_ , okay? Just promise me that you'll be careful." When I remembered this, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. ' _Mama had known…_ '

With this new revelation, I knew that sleep would not be coming tonight.

* * *

 _ **Dining Hall - 7:00 AM - Yuuri's POV**_

When I entered the dining hall, everyone looked to me, and I waved my hand in a greeting. "Um, I have something I need to do. I know that I said before that I wouldn't be going back to Earth, I need to. There's something really important that needs to be done, so I'll be leaving after breakfast. I won't be gone long, though, so don't worry." Many looked on at me with slight worry and concern, and two looked at me with slight annoyance. "Why are you going back _there_ , Yuuri? That world has nothing to offer you anymore, remember?" Wolfram huffed. "Actually, that's not quite true. I've been having some… _dreams_ recently about old memories, and I need to go back so that I can perhaps learn more about this event." Conrad set down his fork and looked at me. "Yuuri… I won't stop you, but just be careful, alright?" A feeling of nostalgia and grief settled in my chest. When my mother said those words to me, I didn't look back, and instead waved her off, saying, "You worry too much! I'll be fine." Now, perhaps I could make up for that, by saying what I _should have_ said. A sad grin played across my face. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

* * *

 _ **Public Library - Noon - Yuuri's POV**_

Settled in front of the computer at the library a few miles away from my house, I began to type. I had searched all kinds of books, but didn't find anything, so my best course of action would be to scavenge the internet for any information I was searching for. After about twenty minutes, I came upon an online newsclip dated back in 1983. It read, ' _Local child loses frontal lobe in tragic accident; Bite of '83._ ' I was born in 1976, so I would have been about seven years old at that time, right? I scrolled down and began to read the article. ' _Seven-year-old Shibuya Yuuri had expected a fun birthday party at a local restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner with his family on July 29. However, he was involved in a tragic accident that nearly cost the child his life. A group of children grabbed the boy and dragged him towards the performance stage, where two animatronics were active. They were specially-designed springlock suits that functioned as both animatronics and as suits that could be worn by employees. The manufacturer of the suits had claimed their safety, but this was proven wrong. The children who were antagonising Yuuri, one of them being Yuuri's older brother, Shibuya Shori, had lifted him up and lodged his head inside of the Fredbear animatronics' mouth. The boy was said to have been struggling for at least twenty seconds before the accident occurred. The suit, previously having been safe for use, malfunctioned and experienced a multiple springlock failure, and the robot's jaws clamped down on the child's head, immediately rendering him into a coma. Shibuya Yuuri was transported to *** Hospital, where he was instantly placed on life support. No further news has been reported on this incident…_ ' I looked up from computer screen, my heart in my feet. I couldn't believe what I had just read. ' _I was the victim of The Bite of '83?_ ' Maybe this would explain the large gap in my memory around that time period of my childhood, or why Shori was always so clingy and trying to 'protect' me, or even why Mama was so concerned about me leaving that day for the first shift. Everything suddenly made much more sense now. Except for one thing… Who's voices were I always hearing in my head?

* * *

The day was nearly over, and I trudged back to the park in silence. Since it was so late, nobody would see when I ducked into the fountain. I had already found everything that I could, so there was no reason for me to stay here any longer. I approached the fountain, quickening my pace, but was stopped dead in my tracks as a voice called my name from the distance behind me. I spun around, steeling myself to possibly face another killer, but saw nobody at first. Then, a transparent figure of a woman came into view a couple of feet away. She had long, wavy, light blue hair with a single streak of snowy white down the side. Her eyes, which were closed, opened to look at me, but instead, it felt more as though she were looking through me. Her eyes were also a light grey color, and it hit me then; she was blind. She stood before me and held out a hand towards me. I know that I should have felt threatened or scared, but she gave off an aura of peace and serenity, and I felt the calming sensation within the very fibre of my being. She rested her palm against my cheek, a sort of sad smile stretching across her pale face. " _Yuuri._ Do not be afraid of me, for I will not hurt you. Not long ago, I was a part of you, but you freed me. My soul was a part of _you_. Now, all that is left is a mark of my pre-existence." Her hand ghosted over the area where the scar on my abdomen was engraved, and I gasped in understanding. "My name is Susanna Julia von Wincott. Before you were born, I requested that when I die, my soul will be inherited to the next Demon King. That person was you." I looked down at the grass beneath my feet, not knowing what to say. She lifted my chin up with a single finger. "When Vincent killed you, Shinou saved you. He used a spell that was meant to be used for weak, dying souls so that he could transfer yours from your body into another host, just long enough to heal your physical body. What you may not know is that, in order for this spell to work, as your soul was almost dead, he had to combine other souls with yours to keep yours strong enough to persist itself back to life, as a soul is not meant to come back once it is dead, and it takes an extreme amount of energy for one to do so. You did not have the energy to do that, so combining other stronger souls was the only other possible solution. You _needed_ to live." I couldn't say anything at that point. What was she saying? Why am I that important? "Yuuri, those souls that are a part of you now are other children who were murdered by Felix and Vincent. They are the same children you hear all the time. When they permanently fused with your soul, I was released. The combining of more that one soul to save a weaker one is only supposed to be a temporary condition. When the weaker soul is brought back, the other souls would be able to be free, but they didn't. They fused with you of their _own will_. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head. "They may have been planning to take over your body. For what reasons, they are unknown. All I know is that when Shinou transferred your soul, the host he used was a Golden Fredbear animatronic suit." I gulped, my heart speeding up. "What does that mean for me?" I asked in a quiet voice. "When he did so, a small part of your soul remained inside of the suit. It is still there, and because of that, the very thing that caused your accident several years ago is now _awake_." I nearly stopped breathing at those words. "What?!" She shook her head and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. Those children who are inside of you, they are what is giving you your strength and emotions. When your frontal lobe was bitten off all those years ago, every ounce of what made up your personality was snatched away."

My legs felt weak, and I collapsed onto the ground. When I looked back up, Julia was gone. When I was finally able to regain my footing once again, I began to wander off in another direction, just letting my feet lead me wherever. I soon found myself standing outside the cemetery, and a sick feeling settled into my stomach. I stepped in and walked in towards the back, and stopped at the last row. The first tombstone I stopped at had the words, ' _Shibuya Miko. Loving wife and mother. 19XX - 1995_ ' engraved into it. Sighing, I kneeled down and rested my head on the cold stone, feeling every new problem and old weighing down on me. But that isn't what mattered, because now, even if just for a moment, I can just forget about all of those things. I just… needed a moment to come to terms with everything that I've just learned. Then I'll go back to Shin Makoku. I probably won't tell them about this, though. I feel as though if I did, it would just cause unnecessary worry and panic. So I'll keep it as my own little secret; that I'm a virtually emotionless person possessed by revenge-seeking children. Yeah, that _would not_ go well… For now, I'll just sit here and pour all of my thoughts and worries to a non-existent ear. ' _Let the cold wind take all of my problems and drift away with them, even if just for the moment_.'

The End…?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yep. That's the end. I know, it's not much of an ending, right? Well, the way I imagined it when I first planned this series, it didn't have a happy ending. This** _ **is**_ **a horror series after all, so what did you expect? I felt that I was already dragging things on too much, so I decided to leave things the best way that I knew how - on a cliffhanger! The reason I did this was because as a suspense / horror writer, I feel that the best way to convey the ending of such stories while still leaving an opportunity for a sequel is to end the story partially incomplete. I know, I know, but please, don't shoot! If you guys feel like you really want to see the sort of aftermath of this story, I can make a sequel. In fact, it is for this very reason that I ended the story this way. I hope you all aren't** _ **too**_ **disappointed. :')**

 **Also, let me just say that my biggest weakness in this series, from what** _ **I**_ **see, is that as the chapters progressed, the quality of each one worsened. I feel like I could do so much better, so perhaps I'll come back to this another time and revise it and make some minor changes, so that it may meet my personal standards. I hope this hasn't been a waste of time in your eyes, because I've been working on this series for what feels like forever now, and I have literally put my heart and soul into each chapter. I feel like it would have just been a waste of both my time and yours if you were eagerly waiting for each update, only to be dissatisfied with the ending. My question is, should I make a sequel? Please let me know.**

 **So, I sincerely hope you can understand why I chose to leave things this way. Thank you so much for all of the support; I really appreciate it.**

\- YaoiBunny8702, aka, 'The Aspiring Author'


	19. Final Plans Notice

**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's been quite a while since I've visited FanFiction. I've been really busy lately with personal stuff. I made this to announce that I am planning to rewrite 'The Animatronic Demon King', hopefully in the near future. I will likely submit it as a seperate story.**

 **The reason for this is because I am very dissatisfied with the ending. So not only do I plan to rewrite the ending, but I'll also try to make general improvements to the story as a whole.**

 **Once more, thank you all so much for following my story and for giving me so much positive feedback. I appreciate it.**


	20. Extra: Five Stages of Grief

**A/N: One of the biggest flaws in 'The Animatronic Demon King' was the lack of character development. I feel that Felix hadn't been developed nearly at all, and that Yuuri had not accurately had a chance to show his grief due to the loss of his family.**

 **To remedy this, I had decided I would rewite the entire series seperately. For starters, I would like to add this as the final 'update' to the old story before beginning the new one.**

 **The purpose of this is a way for me to test my flexibility writing emotions. The prompt is Yuuri coping through the five stages of grief after losing his family. This will not take place in any specific point in time, as it's merely a test for myself. This also will be read from several characters' perspectives. Read to the end for final author's notes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Denial - (Murata Ken's POV)_**

It was as though he didn't believe it... Actually, perhaps that's not the right way of putting it. If anything, it was as if he didn't WANT to believe; COULDN'T believe it.

It's easy for someone in their position to simply tell him to 'get over it', but he never grew up like them. He was raised on Earth, living a mostly sheltered life. He had no way of dealing with that kind of loss so suddenly.

He never deserved any of this pain, did he?

 ** _Anger - (Wolfram's POV)_**

Whenever any of us attempt to bring it up, he gets really upset. Sometimes he yells and throws something out of sheer rage, and other times he just faces us with a cold, stony glare.

None of us can blame him, though. It really isn't his fault. The only thing we can do is quietly support him until he's ready to move on again.

 ** _Bargaining - (Yozak's POV)_**

It's really tough having to watch the poor kid like this. Sometimes, when he thinks he's alone, I'll catch him muttering to himself, "...all my fault, isn't it? Please, just bring them back to me. Anything - I'll do anything..."

He's always been so cheerful, so happy. He's always been the one who lights us up when we're down. It's our turn to return the favor.

 ** _Depression - (Conrart's POV)_**

I wish I could have been there for him. It's my job to protect him, yet even I can't help him now. I want so badly to just hold him and wipe away all of his tears, and tell him it'll all be alright, but I don't think he'd believe that. Even I don't believe it at this point.

He rarely comes out of his room now. The only times he does is to go take a bath or to eat. The rest of the time, he holes himself up inside his bedroom, and he never allows anyone inside.

This really can't go on much longer...

 ** _Acceptance - (Yuuri's POV)_**

I know they're not coming back. I knew that all along. I suppose I just wasn't ready to believe it.

Now, I know that they're gone, but I can't be bitter about it. They would rather see me be happy and smiling than upset and crying. The most I can do is try my best to be happy, for everyone's sake; for MY sake.

I'll find whoever did this, and I will avenge my parents and my brother. I will not let their death be in vain...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: I feel that this one went much better than my previous attempts. Secretly, I'm a robot, and I have no idea how to emotion lol.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to start working on the rewrite months ago, but I've been swamped with work, and I've simply had no inspiration or motivation whatsoever.**

 **#WriterStruggles**


End file.
